Relatives
by CH-Flo
Summary: (FINALLY COMPLETE) Kagome is Yusuke's cousin and he and some friends decide to stay with her for the summer. Now a series of tragic events causes Kagome to get closer with a certain fire apparition. KagHiei
1. Umm Summer School?

Relatives  
  
By: gamergal20  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Note: I don't own YuYu Hakusho or Inuyasha.   
  
Yusuke and his three companions were walking on the sidewalk towards a large shrine. Yusuke was somewhat nervous, he and his friends were staying at his cousin's shrine for the summer. It was supposed to be just Yusuke staying there, but Koenma changed the plans in case any new cases came up.   
  
"Kuwabara, I'm serious. If you flirt, you die." Yusuke assured his dopey friend.  
  
"Oh, come on Urameshi. If she's related to you I'm sure she's butt ugly and that means I won't be doing any flirting." Kuwabara replied. They began walking up a large set of steps which took them about ten minutes to reach the top of. They went to the door of the house and Yusuke rang the doorbell. It was quickly answered.  
  
"Hey, Yusuke!" Kagome said cheerfully. She was wearing a short yellow sun dress and a baby blue jacket over top of it. Kuwabara was drooling over her and that's when the group, including Kagome, turned their attention to him. Yusuke smacked him swiftly in the back of the head and Kuwabara came back into reality.  
  
"Hi! I'm the great Kazuma Kuwabara!" he yelled.   
  
"Kagome Higurashi." she told him. Kagome then turned to the other two standing on her doorstep, she could sense they were demons and decided to keep a close eye on them.  
  
"I'm Kurama. It's a pleasure to meet you." the red haired boy introduced himself and she looked at the shorter demon.   
  
"That's Hiei. Not a huge talker." Yusuke told her. She nodded in understanding. Kagome moved away from the door to let them inside and motioned for them to set their stuff down.   
  
"Did Aunt Atsuko tell you I'm leaving?" Kagome asked. Yusuke shook his head. "I'll be back early tomorrow morning. Just got to go out of town for a school thing." Kagome told him. Yusuke looked puzzled.  
  
"School's over Kagome." he said suspiciously.  
  
"Um . ." Kagome struggled to regain her composure. "Got to take a quick summer school class. I failed it and have to take it over. It's once a week." she lied. Yusuke still seemed a little suspicious knowing his cousin was a straight A student but nodded anyway. She picked up a large yellow rucksack which miraculously lifted with ease and walked out the door right when Yusuke was being 'greeted' (tackled) by her little brother Souta.  
  
Kagome rushed to the bone-eaters well and jumped down. A few seconds later she was in the Feudal Era, and was greeted by her rude half-demon 'friend'.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey, wench! Where were you?!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Where do you think I was?!" she screamed back. Inuyasha did his trademark 'feh' and began walking towards Kaede's village with Kagome close behind.  
  
"Listen, Inuyasha I have to go back tomorrow." Kagome informed him. He stopped in his tracks and turned around to face her.  
  
"Why the hell for!? We can't get any good shard hunting done in less than a day! When are you coming back?" he snapped.  
  
"Until the summer's over, I'll only be here once a week. My cousin is staying with us and I don't want him to get suspicious." she explained.  
  
"How long are you gonna be staying when you come once a week then?" he asked angrily.   
  
"A day." she explained. He growled and began walking again.  
  
"This is bullshit." he mumbled.   
  
"Kagome!!" Shippou yelled, jumping into her arms.   
  
"Hey, Shippou. I've got some bad news." she explained.  
  
"What bad news?" Sango asked, walking towards them with Miroku at her side. Kagome explained about her short visits but they weren't as upset as Inuyasha.  
  
"At least you're still coming." Miroku told her. "We should get going if we hope to accomplish anything." The group agreed and began walking down the often seen path when Kagome stopped in her tracks.  
  
"I sense jewel shards." she whispered. Her companions turned around and faced her.  
  
"How many?" Inuyasha asked quickly.  
  
"I don't know. A lot." she replied. She could hear Inuyasha chuckle and pull out his Tetsusiga. There was a large gust of wind and suddenly Kikyo stood in front of Inuyasha.  
  
"Hello, Inuyasha." she said with a smirk.  
  
"K-kikyo . . ." he sputtered.  
  
"Inuyasha . . . if you help me kill this girl, I can live again. I've got most of the jewel shards, except for the part that the girl over there has. Kill her and give me the shards." Kikyo demanded. Inuyasha looked from Kikyo to Kagome several times.  
  
"No." he said simply. Kikyo was startled, but it seems she was prepared for this outcome. She snapped one of her fingers and some of her soul catchers (sorry, don't know what they're really called) snatched Inuyasha's Tetsusiga.   
  
"Hey!" he screamed, and tried to retrieve it but he failed. Kikyo was being carried by some of her other soul catchers in the sky, probably to give her a good view. The group watched in horror as Inuyasha turned from half-demon to full demon. (remember, when he loses the Tetsusiga he turns full demon and kills everybody)  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled and walked towards him. He growled and lunged towards her. She screamed as her blood was spilled on the ground. Sango threw her giant boomerang and hurled Inuyasha off of her but that only sent him after Sango. Miroku did his best to help Sango and Kirara did too.   
  
"KAGOME! SHIPPOU! RUN!" Miroku screamed. Kagome couldn't walk, let alone run, so Shippou transformed into a large balloon thing and he and Kagome floated towards the well. Kagome's stomach had a large hole in it where Inuyasha attacked her, as well as claw marks all over her body. Luckily, Shippou was unscathed. Kagome laid on her stomach, trying to keep conscious when she felt another pain shoot through her back. She carefully reached and pulled out one of Kikyo's arrows. Kagome had finally had it, and drifted into unconsciousness. Shippou realized there was nothing he could do to help his other friends, so he transformed into a man and carried Kagome in his arms, and jumped down the well.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He had only been in Kagome's house once, but he knew where the front door was, and where Kagome's room was. He carefully opened the door with the still bleeding Kagome in his arms. When he opened the door, he saw four teenage boys sitting at a table. They gasped when they saw the dying teenager in his arms. Yusuke jumped from his chair and carefully took Kagome and set her down on the floor.  
  
"What did you do demon?" the short one asked. Before Shippou could answer, he couldn't hold his form anymore and changed back into his normal kitsune form.  
  
"I didn't do anything! Inuyasha tried to kill us!" he yelled.   
  
"We can't take her to a hospital! A demon caused these wounds! There would be too much trouble. We need to find Botan!" Yusuke exclaimed.  
  
"I'll find her." Kurama volunteered and ran out the door.  
  
"Who's Inuyasha?" Kuwabara asked. While Yusuke kept pressure on Kagome's wounds, Shippou explained everything that happened within Kagome's last visit. When he had finished explaining, it was then that Kurama came back with a blue-haired girl who's name was Botan.  
  
"My word . . ." she whispered when she saw Kagome. She knelt down beside her and began to heal her. When Botan was done healing her, Kagome's wounds were minimal. He carefully carried her up to her room and laid her down on her bed.   
  
"I need to talk to Koenma. Can somebody besides Kuwabara stay here with Kagome?" Yusuke asked. Kuwabara looked hurt when Yusuke said that, but recovered rather quickly.  
  
"I will." Kurama volunteered. Yusuke thanked him and the rest of the group walked into a portal to the Spirit World created by Botan.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Revised 08/01/04 


	2. Satisfaction

Relatives  
  
By: gamergal20  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Note: I don't own YuYu Hakusho or Inuyasha.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kurama watched the steady rising and falling of Kagome's chest as the rest of his friends were in Spirit World. 'She's so kind, who would want to hurt her?' he asked himself.   
  
Meanwhile in Spirit World  
  
Yusuke had just finished telling Koenma what happened to Kagome and what Shippou told them. Botan, Kuwabara, and Hiei were sitting nearby making sure Yusuke didn't leave out any details.  
  
"So is this rat telling the truth?" Yusuke asked, holding Shippou up by his tail. The so called 'rat' was struggling to be released but Yusuke showed no signs of letting go of the kitsune.  
  
"I don't know I'm not psychic! But see this big screen tv thing?" Koenma said pointing to a big screen tv thing. "Well, with this we'll be able to see what really happened." he explained. Just then the tv clicked on and the events of what happened earlier were displayed on the screen. All of them had to turn their heads when Inuyasha began attacking Kagome. What they didn't know was what happened after Kagome and Shippou got away. After Kikyo had left taking Inuyasha with her, Miroku and Sango could both be seen moving on the ground.  
  
"We need to find Lady Kagome!" Miroku said, clutching his side. Sango and Miroku were not hurt as badly as Kagome but they were still bleeding steadily.  
  
Koenma shut the tv off.  
  
"THEY'RE STILL ALIVE!!!" Shippou screeched.   
  
"That didn't make sense." Hiei stated. All eyes turned to him.  
  
"She let Kagome go. She had the jewel shards right? If that's what she was after, she would have hunted her down and taken them." Hiei informed them.  
  
"Sounds like a new mission." Koenma interrupted. Yusuke groaned.  
  
"What about Kagome?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"I guess she'll be helping." Koenma replied. The group then left, but Botan stayed behind with Koenma.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome tossed and turned in her bed with a worried Kurama at her side. He kept whispering her name, but she was in a deep sleep. Kurama heard a knock on the door and immediately after it opened.  
  
"How is she?" Yusuke asked. Kurama shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. She hasn't woke up yet. Where's her mother?" he asked.  
  
"Sleeping I guess. It is two in the morning." Kuwabara said for him. It was then that Kagome sat up, her face very pale.  
  
"Kagome?" Shippou began. Kagome looked at the group in her room.   
  
"Inuyasha . . ." she whispered as a single tear slid down her cheek.  
  
"Is that the half-demon?" Hiei asked. Kagome looked at him, dumbfounded, and then to Shippou. He nodded, answering her unasked question.  
  
"He told you about what happened?" she asked.  
  
"Kagome, we haven't been completely honest with you." Kurama began.  
  
"You and Hiei are demons, I know. And Kuwabara and Yusuke are pretty strong too." she said. The group looked surprised.  
  
"I might as well tell you now I'm a Miko." Kagome informed them.  
  
"There aren't anymore Miko's. The last ones were priestesses named Kaede and . . . Kikyo." Hiei said, now recognizing the name from Shippou's earlier explanation.  
  
"I am Kikyo's reincarnation." Kagome said simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Listen Kagome, there's more than just Kurama and Hiei being demons . ." Yusuke began, and then proceeded to tell Kagome all about the Spirit Detectives and their mission.   
  
"Then I suppose I better take you to the Feudal Era. I need to find Miroku and Sango also. I know now that they are still alive." Kagome said, standing up. At first her knees bucked but Hiei with his quick movement caught her before she hit the ground. She smiled at him and then was able to stand. Hiei did his 'hn' and this surprised Kagome.   
  
She couldn't help but compare Hiei to Inuyasha. They were very similar. Only Inuyasha said an annoying 'feh' when he was pissed off or embarrassed.   
  
Sighing, she pulled a notepad from a drawer of her desk and began writing on it with a pink pen.  
  
Dear Mom,  
  
I'm taking Yusuke and his friends to the Feudal Era. Don't know when I'll be back but don't worry about me.   
  
Love always,  
  
Kagome  
  
Kagome admired the note with a smile befor sticking it on the door of her room. She then realized something; though her wounds were healed, she was still wearing her same bloodied clothes from before. She shooed the guys out of her room and changed into her green and white school uniform. Satisfied, she walked out of the house and approached the well house with the guys close behind. Kuwabara was drooling over Kagome's legs and Yusuke in turn, punched him, leaving behind a rather nasty lump on his head.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They walked into the well house and Kagome pulled the door open easily and walked in, the group of boys behind her. Hiei, the last one in, closed the door absentmindedly and looked to Kagome, awaiting an explanation.  
  
"Oh, I forgot. You guys have to have these otherwise you won't be able to go through." she informed them. She reached to her neck and pulled a few shards off of their growing collection. She gave one to everyone but Shippou who instead jumped in Kagome's arms. Kagome jumped in the well and the YYH team followed her lead.  
  
"That was weird." Kuwabara stated when they had reached the Feudal Era. It was now daylight outside compared to the darkness in Kagome's time. Shippou climbed out of her arms and instead jumped on Kurama's shoulder. He was quite interested in the kitsune, seeing as he was one too.  
  
"We should go to Kaede's hut. I'm sure Sango and Miroku are there." Kagome suggested, beginning to walk in that direction. She was suddenly surrounded in a cloud of dust.  
  
"Kagome!" Yusuke screamed, readying his Spirit Gun. When the dust disappeared, the wolf-demon Kouga could be seen holding Kagome in his arms.  
  
"Kagome, my love! I finally found you! I smelt your blood hours ago and have been searching for you ever since!" he wailed dramatically. He pulled her into a tight hug and it was obvious Kagome was getting very uncomfortable.   
  
"Kagome, do you know this guy?" Yusuke asked, still prepared to fire a Spirit Gun.  
  
"Yeah, it's okay." she informed them. Kouga let her go and looked at her questionably.  
  
"Why did Inuyasha have your blood on his clothes? Drenched in it sounds more accurate." he spat in disgust.  
  
"Nothing. Fell out of a tree that's all. You know how clumsy I am Kouga." she lied. Kouga had obviously not believed her story.  
  
"Bullshit Kagome. Did dog-crap hurt you?" he asked, looking deep into her eyes. At this point, he was still holding onto her arms so she couldn't pull away.  
  
"Enough with the interrogation. Where did you see the half-demon?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Back with some old hag and your other friends." he answered to Kagome. "Who are they?" he said, looking in the Spirit Detective Team's direction.  
  
"Because if you're after Kagome, she's mine. I've already claimed her." Kouga said coldly. Kagome sweatdropped.  
  
"What do you mean 'claimed her'?" Kuwabara asked, puzzled.  
  
"I meant exactly what I said. She's mine." Kouga answered. He didn't know but he was digging his claws deeper into Kagome's arms as he got angrier. Kagome had finally had it and pulled away. She rubbed her arms where Kouga had pierced her.  
  
"That's it. Come on Shippou." Kagome said as Shippou hopped onto her shoulder and headed to Kaede's village. Yusuke shot a death glare to Kouga and then ran to catch up with his frustrated cousin. The rest soon followed, except for Kouga, who growled in their direction.  
  
"Kagome, you'll be mine." he said, clenching his fists.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kagome, sorry if we pissed you off." Yusuke said sincerely.  
  
"It wasn't you, I'm just tired of Kouga making it seem like he owns me. He's a nice guy, but he's just not my type." Kagome explained.  
  
"How do you know him? It's kind of obvious it wasn't Inuyasha who introduced him to you. He called him 'dog-crap'. That was funny." Kuwabara said, and then beginning to chuckle at his statement. The group rolled their eyes at him. His intelligent question was so easily made stupid.  
  
"He kidnapped me when he found out I could sense jewel shards and when Inuyasha came to rescue me, he told me he loved me. It's been the way it was just a minute ago ever since." Kagome stated.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Is this Kaede's village?" Kurama asked. Kagome nodded.  
  
"Lady Kagome!" Miroku yelled, running in their direction. He gave her a tight hug.  
  
"Miroku! I'm glad you're okay!" Kagome told him, hugging him back. It was then that Miroku's hand traveled . . . down south. Kagome broke the hug and backed away into Yusuke.  
  
"Hey, pervert!" Yusuke screamed.   
  
"Miroku!" a female voice screamed. She hit him on the head with her large boomerang.  
  
"Sango!!!" Kagome screeched and pulled her into a tight hug as well.  
  
"Have you seen Inuyasha?" she asked after they broke the hug.   
  
"He's in Kaede's hut. We did a number on him." Sango explained. She then noticed the four strangers standing behind Kagome.  
  
"Don't you have enough boyfriends Kagome?" Sango asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"They aren't my boyfriends!" she screamed.   
  
She then casually introduced them all and left them to talk. She needed to see Inuyasha. Kagome walked into Kaede's hut to find that Kaede wasn't in there, Inuyasha however, was. He was asleep sitting up. The top of his fire rat kimono was lying at his side, his chest covered in bandages and bruises. Sango was right, they did do a number on him. She walked over to his side and sat down beside his sleeping form. His ears twitched when she did this and she knew he was awake.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she whispered. He opened his eyes and stared deeply into hers.  
  
"Kagome . . . I'm sorry . . ." he began, but Kagome interrupted.  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry about, Inuyasha. It wasn't your fault and everybody's fine." Kagome assured him. Inuyasha looked her over.  
  
"How did you heal so fast?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"A friend of Yusuke's. That reminds me, there are some friends of mine I'd like you to meet." Kagome said, standing up. Inuyasha stood up as well and both of them walked out of Kaede's hut. Outside Shippou, Kurama, and Sango were chatting and getting along very well. The rest of them however were fighting non-stop. Especially Miroku and Yusuke. Yusuke wasn't too fond of Miroku's perverted ways. They all stopped when Kagome and Inuyasha stepped out of the hut.   
  
"Demons." Inuyasha growled. Kagome put a hand on his arm.  
  
"They're friends Inuyasha and they're here to help us out." Kagome whispered. Kagome approached the group and introduced them.  
  
"So, is he your boyfriend?" Yusuke asked. Both Inuyasha and Kagome blushed furiously.  
  
"This wench? Feh." Inuyasha said.  
  
"SIT! Why don't you use my name once in a while Inuyasha?" she yelled.   
  
"That was cool! How did you do that?" Kuwabara asked excitedly. It was obvious that the rest of the group was interested in her explanation as well.  
  
"It's easy. See these beads on Inuyasha's neck?" she said, pointing to the rosary necklace. The group nodded. "It's because of that, whenever I say 'sit' Inuyasha flies to the ground." Kagome looked over at the angry Inuyasha who was now peeling his face off the ground. She was satisfied.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Revised 08/01/04 


	3. Kidnapped

Relatives  
  
By: gamergal20  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Note: I don't own YuYu Hakusho or Inuyasha.  
  
A/N: There is a suggestive scene in the later part of this chapter. Beware young readers! Nothing too bad, just a warning!  
  
This is a Kag/Hiei fic but it may still seem like Inu/Kag for a little while.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to stay tonight, child? The sun will go down soon." Kaede reminded her. Kagome shook her head.   
  
"No, we should probably leave otherwise I would never hear the end of it from Inuyasha." Kagome explained. Kaede gave Kagome some bandages and herbs and the group set off. Kagome pushed her bike and the rest of the group walked.  
  
"I figured you would want to stay in the village tonight." Sango said as they walked.  
  
"I decided it would be better if I avoided another argument with Inuyasha." she replied. Sango nodded in agreement.  
  
"Can we stop? My feet hurt!!" Kuwabara screamed. Kagome stopped and thought for a moment.  
  
"Here." Kagome said, pushing her bike in his direction. Kuwabara screamed with joy.   
  
"Yay!" he yelled as he rode the pink bike around in circles. The rest of the group sweatdropped.  
  
"What an idiot." Hiei mumbled. A few hours and two-thousand complaints later. . .  
  
"Let's rest here." Kagome said, dropping her yellow bag on the dirt. Inuyasha said something under his breath that no one else could hear, but sat down by the nearest tree anyway. Sango walked away to look around when she stumbled upon a spring.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango screeched as she pulled her friend in that direction.  
  
"Finally! Inuyasha said we didn't have time to bathe in Kaede's village." Kagome informed her. They turned to see the guys staring at them questionably.  
  
"If you come within twenty feet I'll kill you." Sango said sharply. The guys stepped back and started a fire.  
  
"Keep your bow handy, Kagome." Sango instructed.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
While Yusuke and Kuwabara added sticks to the fire Miroku stepped in the direction of the spring.  
  
"The pervert's leaving." Hiei said, not looking up. Miroku was prepared to answer.  
  
"I'm getting more firewood." Miroku lied.  
  
"If you try anything Monk, you're dead." Inuyasha assured him. Miroku looked somewhat nervous but continued towards the spring.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Finally. I've needed to get this caked blood off of me." Kagome said while scrubbing her skin.   
  
"Same here." Sango replied. It was then they heard a rustling in the bushes.   
  
"I wonder if Miroku is anywhere nearby?" Sango asked loudly.  
  
"Gee, Sango, I have no idea! I know if Miroku tried to peek on us again, there is five powerful guys within ear-shot!" Kagome replied, loudly as well. Of course, it was Miroku who was in the bushes, but he wouldn't take a hint. He stepped forward, just enough so Kagome and Sango (who were without clothes) could see him.  
  
"PERVERT!" Sango yelled while she grabbed her boomerang.   
  
Meanwhile, at camp  
  
Everyone's heads shot toward the direction of the spring when they heard Kagome and Sango screaming incoherently. Suddenly, Inuyasha came to a decision.  
  
"There's a demon attacking Sango and Kagome! How didn't I sense them?" Inuyasha yelled as he unsheathed his Tetsusiga. The rest of the group followed him to the spring where Miroku was pinned to a tree with Sango's boomerang (unconscious, but with a smile on his face) and Sango and Kagome were fumbling to get their clothes on.  
  
"GET AWAY!" Sango screamed at the blushing group.  
  
"SIT!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha flew to the ground and everyone else ran. Kagome and Sango finished getting dressed and Inuyasha dragged the still unconscious Miroku back to camp. Soon after, they headed to camp as well. When they got there, they were all still blushing furiously (with the exception of Inuyasha, who was pissed off, Miroku, who had a dreamy look on his face, and Shippou, who was used to this kind of thing happening.) Sango stood in front of Miroku and smacked him once more on his head. He was obtaining a large number of bumps and bruises today.  
  
"You are such a pervert!" she yelled. Kagome went to the others.  
  
"You guys know we could have taken care of Miroku!" Kagome said, still blushing. Her own cousin and three strangers had seen her naked.  
  
Inuyasha didn't really count anymore. After all, he had seen her nude dozens of times by now.  
  
"Maybe we should think up some sort of code. When Miroku is peeking in on you guys, don't scream like that! Smack him, then go back to your business! We thought you were being attacked! Excuse me for being concerned!" Inuyasha screamed at their defense.  
  
"Wouldn't you have been able to sense it or smell it or something?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Um," Inuyasha fumbled for an answer. "We were just trying to protect you! Next time Miroku is around when you guys are taking a bath, I promise to let you take care of him." Inuyasha assured her. He was about to say something else when he began sniffing loudly.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome said, wanting to finish the conversation.  
  
"Crap. It's the wolf." he said disappointingly. "I was hoping for a real fight."  
  
"Kouga?" Hiei asked. Inuyasha looked slightly suspicious of the vertically challenged demon, but nodded anyway.  
  
"Something's not right about his scent though." Inuayasha said. He was interrupted when a cloud of dust appeared by Kagome.   
  
"Hello, Kagome." Kouga said slyly. His eyes were red instead of their usual dark color.  
  
"Kouga? What's wrong with your eyes?" Kagome asked as she backed away. Kouga just chuckled and disappeared. But he wasn't the only one, Kagome did too.  
  
"Kagome!!" Yusuke screamed as he frantically looked around for any sign of his cousin.  
  
"There was something wrong with his scent. I can't smell him anymore." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Maybe we should split up." Yusuke suggested.  
  
"HELL NO!! Haven't you ever watched Scooby Doo?(don't own that either)" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"Of course I have! But this isn't a scary ghost, Kuwabara. This is a weak wolf demon who just kidnapped my cousin! AGAIN!" Yusuke yelled in return.  
  
"Whatever. I'm going alone." Hiei said as he too disappeared.  
  
With Kagome and Kouga  
  
They were in a cave, and screams for help could be heard from inside.  
  
"Kouga! Please stop!!" Kagome yelled Kouga slammed her against the cave wall.  
  
"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this." he said in a cold voice. He grabbed her chin strongly and kissed her so hard that her lips hurt. Kagome began to cry as Kouga ripped off her school blouse and stared lustfully at the object of his obsession. Kagome started to struggle but Kouga smacked her swiftly across the face, causing blood to stream from where his claws came intact.  
  
"Stop struggling! You will probably enjoy this as much as me!" he screamed. It was then that a black flash appeared and knocked Kouga into a different wall.  
  
"Disgusting." Hiei muttered in Kouga's direction.  
  
'I found her.' he informed Kurama telepathically. 'Meet me at camp.' He looked again at the possessed wolf-demon whose eyes were turning back to their normal color.  
  
"Kagome?" Kouga asked. His voice was also back to normal. Kagome was now on the floor crying. Kagome didn't look up at the sound of his voice.  
  
"You expect her to look at you after that?" Hiei asked. He took off his cloak and draped it over Kagome's back.  
  
"I didn't do anything!" Kouga screamed. It was then he noticed part of Kagome's ripped blouse in between his clawed fingers.   
  
"No . . ." he muttered over and over again. Hiei didn't have much sympathy for the downed wolf-demon but instead took this opportunity to flee with the shocked Kagome.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"HE TRIED TO DO WHAT?!" Yusuke and Inuyasha screamed at the same time. Hiei had just told them what had happened in the cave.  
  
"After I hit him he claimed he didn't do anything." Hiei explained.  
  
"That bastard . . ." Inuyasha muttered, clenching his fists so hard that his palms bled.  
  
"Inuyasha, he might've been telling the truth." Miroku said.  
  
"Shut-up monk. He just tried to force himself on Kagome and you're defending him?" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"You said yourself that his scent was off and his eyes were an abnormal color. Could he have been under some kind of control?" Kurama suggested.   
  
"Feh. I'm done talking about this. I'm gonna go see how Kagome's doing." Inuyasha said as he walked back to their camp.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Are you sure you're okay Kagome? Inuyasha will understand if we need to stay here a little longer." Sango assured her friend.  
  
"I'm fine Sango. Just kind of upset is all." Kagome told her.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha said as he walked towards them.  
  
"I'll go see what the rest of the guys are up to." Sango said as she walked away.  
  
"Sango's right. If you want to stay here for a little longer it's fine with me." Inuyasha assured her.  
  
"Inuyasha you don't have to be nice to me. I'm ready to go whenever you guys are." Kagome told him.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome noticed he couldn't take his eyes off her bruised lips. She put her fingers up to them and sighed.  
  
"Pretty sad. That was my first kiss." Kagome said sadly. Her saying this only made Inuyasha angrier.  
  
"Kagome, did that seem like that was Kouga?" Inuyasha asked sternly. Kagome thought for a moment.  
  
"His voice was . . . deeper. Not like his usual cheerful one, you know?" she began. "And his eyes . . . they were really red and his skin was freezing cold." Kagome explained. "Why are you asking me this?"   
  
"They don't think that was really Kouga." Inuyasha said, pointing his clawed finger in the direction of their friends.  
  
"Inuyasha, can you do me a favor?" she asked.  
  
"Anything." he replied to her surprise.  
  
"Can you get Hiei for me?" she asked. Inuyasha was dumbfounded.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just want to thank him is all." Kagome informed him. Inuyasha mumbled something under his breath but went to get him anyway. Not a minute later Hiei was talking to Kagome.  
  
"I wanted to thank you." Kagome explained. Hiei was surprised to say the least. He couldn't remember the last time anyone had thanked him for anything.   
  
'What is it with this girl? Why does she make me feel this way?' Hiei asked himself.  
  
"You don't need to." Hiei said somewhat coldly, but Kagome ignored his tone.  
  
"If you hadn't showed up I don't know what would have happened, and I don't like to think about it." Kagome said, lowering her head.  
  
"Maybe you should stop hooking in all these demons." Hiei suggested. Kagome giggled.   
  
"It's not like I do it on purpose." Kagome said.  
  
"Hiei, stop hitting on my cousin." Yusuke said as he approached. Kagome and Hiei both glared at him.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said as walked away.  
  
"Yusuke!" Kagome screeched. "He was beginning to open up."   
  
"Please, Hiei? Open up? Absurd." he said with a low chuckle.  
  
"So, he told you what happened?" Kagome asked slowly.  
  
"Yeah, of course he did." he replied.  
  
"How did Inuyasha react?"  
  
"About as bad as me. But Hiei was beyond pissed. I think he's got the hots for you." Yusuke said with a nudge. He wasn't being serious, but Kagome couldn't help but wish he was.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: I'm sorry Kuwabara fans if he's seeming stupider beyond his normal stupidness but without him this wouldn't be a YYH x-over! I like the guy but he is hilariously stupid so I try to make him that way in the fic too.  
  
REVIEW! BUT NO FLAMES PLEASE!  
  
Revise 08/01/04 


	4. The Drama Part

Relatives  
  
By: gamergal20  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Note: I don't own YuYu Hakusho or Inuyasha.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome was not as upset as the night before about her encounter with Kouga. Everyone was being extra nice to her, including Inuyasha. She knew that wouldn't last for too much longer.  
  
"Let's go, wench!" Inuyasha screamed.   
  
"Guess I jinxed it." Kagome said to herself.  
  
"Jinxed what?" Hiei said. She had no idea Hiei was there. He was indeed fast.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Did you hear me, wench? I said we're leaving!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome could hear Hiei growling.   
  
'Why is he getting mad?' she thought.  
  
"I heard you Inuyasha, we're going." she assured him. He mumbled something and then began to walk on the dirt path.  
  
"Does he always talk to you like that?" Hiei asked, surprising Kagome.   
  
"No big deal. He's been like that ever since I've known him." Kagome informed him. She was about to say something else when she stopped dead in her tracks. Everyone else noticed as well and became concerned.  
  
"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Jewel shards. A lot of them!" she said frantically.  
  
"It's not a demon, that's for sure." Hiei mumbled.  
  
"Stay here." Inuyasha said simply.  
  
"But . . ." Kagome began.  
  
"I said to stay here, wench! Don't argue with me for wanting to protect you!" he yelled. She didn't reply only watched as he ran at top speed in the direction of the jewel shards.  
  
"I'm going after him." Kagome informed them as she grabbed her bow.  
  
"If he doesn't want us to come Kagome, he must have a good reason." Sango told her.  
  
"I didn't say 'us', I said I was going after him. I would rather you stay here to take care of Shippou." Kagome replied.  
  
"I'll go with you. You would never be able to catch up with him running at a human's speed." Hiei said. Kagome smiled at him as he picked her up and headed in Inuyasha's direction.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What took you so long, Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked gruffly.  
  
"My, my, Inuyasha. Is that anyway to treat the woman you love?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't reply, fearing he would say the wrong thing.  
  
"Did you do what I asked?" she said sternly.  
  
"No." he replied simply. "I told you I couldn't do it. She hasn't done anything wrong and I'm not going to kill her. Not now, not ever." Kikyo raised an eyebrow at the hanyou's response.  
  
"I'll do it then." she said simply.   
  
"Wait! Why do you want to kill Kagome so badly?! She's just a girl! A worthless human girl!" he yelled.  
  
Meanwhile, with Hiei and Kagome  
  
Hiei had easily found Inuyasha talking with Kikyo in the middle of the woods. They knelt down behind a large group of bushes trying to conceal themselves. Hiei and Kagome listened intently as the two argued.  
  
"Wait! Why do you want to kill Kagome so badly?! She's just a girl! A worthless human girl!" he yelled. Hiei saw Kagome flinch at these words and he wondered why she had stuck with him for so long.  
  
"Because I don't want any competition Inuyasha. It's obvious you care a great deal for her."   
  
"I don't love her! I love you Kikyo! Just don't make me kill her!" he yelled.  
  
At this point, tears were streaming down Kagome's cheeks and Hiei tried very hard not to rush over and wring Inuyasha's neck right then and there.   
  
"Inuyasha, I already told you . . ." but she was cut off by rustling coming from the bushes. "Looks like I'll get my chance." she said with a smirk. Inuyasha shuddered as Kagome and Hiei were revealed.  
  
"Stupid girl. I'm sure Inuyasha warned you not to come, you should have listened. No matter, this makes things easier for me." Kikyo said with another cold smirk.  
  
"What do you want?" Hiei asked coldly.  
  
"Nothing more than the jewel shards and to see her bloodied corpse." she replied as she pointed at Kagome.  
  
"Kikyo, why are you doing this?" Kagome asked. The undead woman let out a low chuckle.  
  
"There's a number of reasons. If you can't come up with at least one you really are a worthless human girl." she said as she drew her bow. In the blink of an eye, an arrow was shot, and a long haired figure lay motionless on the ground.  
  
"Inuyasha!!" Kagome screamed as she ran to his side. Both Kikyo and Hiei stood dumbfounded at Inuyasha's previous action. No one had expected that he would protect Kagome by sacrificing himself. Inuyasha's eyes were opened a little bit, just enough to see a crying Kagome beside him.  
  
"I'm . . . sorry Kagome." he told her. "I lied . . ." when he was about to say something else another arrow struck his body, this time through the heart.  
  
"No . . ." Kagome said as she watched the hanyou breathe his last breath. Kagome turned around to look Kikyo in the eye, and found that Hiei's sword was across her neck.  
  
"Shoot another arrow, and I'll shove this blade down your throat." he said coldly. Kikyo remained motionless, glaring daggers at Kagome.  
  
"Why? I thought you loved him . . ." Kagome said as tears continued to fall.  
  
"It was obvious he loved you, not me, despite what he said." the corpse explained. "If he really loved me, he would've let you die there and let me obtain the rest of my soul."   
  
"Let her go, Hiei." Kagome said softly. He stared at her like she was crazy.  
  
"Just do it!" she demanded. Hiei surprisingly did what Kagome had asked but continued to watch Kikyo carefully.  
  
"You really are a traitor." Kagome said coldly. "Leave, if you want to keep your life."  
  
"You forget, Kagome. I have no life. I am already dead." Kikyo said as she left the area. After there was no sign of the dead priestess Kagome again turned her attention to the dead hanyou. His eyes were still slightly open so she knelt by his side and carefully closed them. Hiei watched her movements with interest.  
  
"I want to bury him by the God Tree." she said softly.  
  
"The God Tree?" he asked. Hiei had never heard about it.  
  
"Where we first met." she explained, still staring at Inuyasha in disbelief.  
  
"Can you get the others for me? I'm gonna stay here with Inuyasha." she said. Hiei didn't reply, but he headed in the direction of their friends.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hiei, what's going on? Where's Kagome??!!" Yusuke asked angrily.  
  
"She's with the half-breed. He's dead." he explained.  
  
"WHAT?!" Sango, Miroku, and Shippou screamed.  
  
"Is Kagome okay?!" Yusuke screamed. It was obvious he was very worried.  
  
"She's not hurt. She just said she wanted to bury the hanyou at the God Tree." he explained. "She wanted me to come get you."  
  
"Well, let's go then!" Yusuke screamed as he started running.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome held one of Inuyasha's cold hands in hers and waited for Hiei to come back with the others.  
  
"Damn you, Kikyo." she whispered. As soon as she said those words she could sense three or more jewel shards approaching her fast.  
  
"She's back." she said to no one in particular. When a gust of wind stopped by Kagome, it was obvious the jewel holder was not Kikyo. It was none other than Kouga.  
  
"Kagome! You're bleeding!" he exclaimed as he knelt beside her, ignoring the hanyou's body. She shook her head.  
  
"It's Inuyasha's blood." she said softly. It was then that the wolf-demon turned his attention to Inuyasha's motionless body, who Kagome was not taking her eyes off of.  
  
"Kagome . . . I'm sorry." he said softly as he put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Get away from her if you value your life, wolf." a cold voice said. Kouga and Kagome turned around to see Hiei with his sword drawn and the rest of the gang as well.  
  
"Don't." Kagome said simply. "He's my friend."   
  
"The friend who tried to rape you! What the hell kind of friend is that?!" Yusuke screamed. At this Kagome stood up and glared at her cousin.  
  
"It wasn't his fault." she said coldly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go bury the man I've been traveling with for the past year and a half. If you don't want to help me, that's fine." Kagome said. Surprisingly, Hiei put the body of Inuyasha over his shoulder, and Kagome led him to the God tree.  
  
"Damn, now I feel bad." Yusuke mumbled as he kicked the ground. Both Sango and Shippou were in tears with Miroku and Kurama trying to comfort them.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I don't understand why she would do this . . ." Kagome said as tears continued to make their way down her cheeks.  
  
"We'll find out soon enough." Hiei assured her.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: I'm sorry for killing off Inuyasha, I just needed to add some more drama. Now Kagome can kill that bitch Kikyo for revenge!!! Not really. Things will get much better. Kikyo isn't nearly as bad as I'm beginning to make her out to be. Don't worry though! You'll find everything out near the end of the story!   
  
Revised 08/01/04 


	5. The Deal

Relatives  
  
By: gamergal20  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Note: I don't own YuYu Hakusho or Inuyasha.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kaede, will you please take care of Shippou while I'm gone?" Kagome asked the aged Miko. Kaede smiled sweetly at the teenage girl.  
  
"Of course I will, child. Please take care and be mindful of the herbs." Kaede advised. Kagome nodded before exiting her hut, leaving the young kitsune behind.  
  
"Why are you leaving Shippou here, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.  
  
"It's gonna be dangerous, I really don't want him getting hurt." Kagome explained.  
  
"We should get going." Sango stated. Kagome and the rest nodded before leaving Kaede's village.  
  
"Why don't you guys meet me by the well, I'm gonna go check on something real quick." Kagome said.  
  
"I'll go with you." Hiei said, surprising the group. He'd been doing a lot of that lately when it came to Kagome. She nodded and the two groups headed their separate ways.  
  
"Where are we going?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I want to go to the God tree. I'm supposed to meet someone there." she explained. They approached the God tree and three figures were standing near Inuyasha's grave.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome greeted. The white haired demon nodded at her and his gaze turned to the shorter fire apparition at her side.  
  
"This is Hiei. Hiei this is Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken." Kagome explained.  
  
"So, where is the Tetsusiga?" the demon lord asked. Kagome reached inside of a nearby tree trunk and retrieved the rusty sword. She threw it to Sesshomaru who caught it with ease.  
  
"Do you really think Naraku will believe me?" he asked as he ran his hand along the dull edge of the sword.  
  
"We can only hope. Just find out where his castle is and meet us in the next village." she replied.  
  
"You never explained to me how my brother perished." he observed.  
  
"Kikyo killed him." she said coldly, hate obvious in her voice.  
  
"Should a priestess really show much hate for one person?" Jaken asked. Hiei glared at him.  
  
"She can if that person is as evil as that undead bitch." he said. Kagome ignored him.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we need to get going. Our friends are waiting for us." Kagome explained before she turned around and Hiei followed her back to the well.   
  
"She seems strangely close to that demon so soon after Inuyasha just died." Sesshomaru observed.  
  
"Yes, he does seem highly protective of her. I wonder what's going on." Jaken stated.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Alright, we're ready." Kagome said when she approached her friends. She then looked around, her face somewhat disappointed.  
  
"Where'd Kouga go?" she asked.  
  
"Yusuke ran him off early this morning when he tried to sneak into your bed with you." Sango explained, her voice full of disgust.  
  
"WHAT?!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"Yeah, talk about perverted." Miroku said with a scoff. Sango and Yusuke stared at him, unbelieving.  
  
"Perhaps we should be going. If we leave now, we might get to the next village within a few days." Kurama said.  
  
"Are we walking?" Kuwabara asked stupidly.  
  
"Can you fly?" Yusuke said sarcastically.  
  
"I've tried, but it won't work." he said sadly, scuffing the dirt with the sole of his shoe. No one was believing what they were hearing. Kagome decided to break the silence.  
  
"Yeah . . . Um, let's go." Kagome said, beginning to walk away from the well.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Isn't it strange how we haven't encountered any demons for a while?" Sango speculated as she threw down her things to set up camp.  
  
"Yeah, I'm gonna take a walk." Kagome said, grabbing her bow and arrows.  
  
"You want me to go with you?" Sango asked. Kagome smiled and shook her head.  
  
"I'll be fine, just kinda need some alone time, ya know?" she explained. Sango nodded in understanding.  
  
"I'll try to keep things under control here." the demon exterminator assured her.   
  
Kagome thanked her before walking deep into the forest. She stopped when she came to a glittering lake, surrounded by trees.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Perfect." she muttered. She pulled an arrow out from the pack around her back and shot at a tree, immediately obliterating it. Since Inuyasha had died, which had occurred about a week before, she had gone out training every night, usually when her friends were asleep, but she was more tired than usual this time so she decided to do it before she had lost her strength completely.  
  
"So, this is what you've been doing every night." Hiei stated from a few feet away.  
  
"Yep. I figured you were asleep." Kagome said, destroying another tree.  
  
"Oh, and I thought you were a tree hugger." he said with a chuckle. She put her bow down and took a seat on the ground, staring deeply into the depths of the lake.  
  
"Nope, not really. You kinda get tired of them here. There's so many." she explained. He sighed and Kagome knew he was about to change the subject. You begin to notice little things when you're around someone for so long.  
  
"And who was that demon we met with today?" the fire apparition asked, taking a seat next to her.  
  
"Inuyasha's brother. He's been after the Tetsusiga ever since I got here." she stated. "He and Naraku know each other, I asked him to find his castle for me in exchange of the Tetsusiga."  
  
"Pretty smart for a ningen." he observed. Kagome shot him a hurt look before proceeding to play with her shoe lace, as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. In these times, in very well could've been.  
  
Suddenly, neither had anything else to say, and were completely speechless for a few moments.  
  
"Do you think . . . that I compare to Kikyo?" she asked. Her question made Hiei speechless, afraid to say the wrong thing to the sensitive Miko.  
  
"I don't think that Kikyo compares to you. She's an ungrateful bitch with a horrible smell." he replied, earning a giggle from Kagome. "You, on the other hand, are generous and smell pretty damn good for a human."  
  
'Oh, what the hell did I just say?!' he scolded himself. 'She probably thinks I'm a moron now . . . why should I care what she thinks of me anyway?!'  
  
"Thanks . . . you're really nice when the other guys aren't around." she said, twiddling her thumbs, and blushing furiously.   
  
'God, she's beautiful . . .' Hiei thought to himself, observing how the moonlight perfectly showed her face and made her eyes glitter. Before he knew it, he was going in for a kiss.   
  
'Holy hell, he's gonna kiss me! At least I know he doesn't think I'm someone else . . . Should I kiss him back? Of course I should! I like him, I'm sure everyone knows that by now!' she thought to herself.   
  
When Hiei's lips touched with hers, Kagome had to kiss back, the fire apparitions lips were warm and soft, much softer than she had expected.  
  
"What the hell is going on?!" Yusuke screamed, causing Kagome and Hiei to break apart immediately and turn to her infuriated cousin.  
  
"Wh-what are you doing here?" Kagome stuttered, who couldn't help but feel a wave of guilt wash over her.  
  
"Both of you guys left at practically the same time, it doesn't take a genius to put two and two together." he said.  
  
"Oh no! Is that the wolf that I sense?" Hiei lied, but Yusuke didn't catch it.  
  
"Where?!" he screamed, still not forgiving him for earlier this morning.  
  
"Back at camp! Hurry, Yusuke, hurry!" Kagome shrieked, deciding to play along.. Yusuke ran back towards camp and Kagome couldn't help but burst out laughing.  
  
"That was hilarious." she said in between her giggles.  
  
"Now. . . where were we?" Hiei said with a smirk, pulling her closer to him.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: I'm sorry that was so short, I've just got a bunch of homework and I promised to have this chapter done this weekend. I'll be posting some more stories probably this week, don't have time to do it more. Anyway, review!!  
  
Revised 08/01/04 


	6. Kidnapped Again

Relatives  
  
By: gamergal20  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Note: I don't own YuYu Hakusho or Inuyasha.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome walked around the many demon corpses and shuddered. Who could have done this? She dreaded the feeling of demon blood soaking through her tennis shoes, but she knew she had to come there, with or without her friends.   
  
"So, you found me, Kagome." a voice said. She looked around frantically, looking for any sign of life.  
  
"Who's there?" she yelled.  
  
"Oh, come on. You don't know the voice of the man you love?" he asked.   
  
"I know his voice, and it sounds nothing like yours." Kagome said coldly. As she finished her sentence, a very familiar figure appeared, he was covered in blood from head to foot and he wiped his face off with his drenched sleeve. His once white hair was crimson with the blood of the slaughtered demons and his eyes were a shocking red.  
  
"Inuyasha . . ." she whispered, half wanting to jump into his arms and the other half wanting to run for her life. After all, he was dead, she watched him die . . . right? While she was contemplating her decision, Inuyasha made it for her. In one swift movement, her trembling figure was in his arms.  
  
"How? I saw you die." she muttered as she began to cry softly.  
  
"Stop crying. Is that how you want to spend the last few seconds of your life?" he asked, beginning to dig his claws into her back. She gasped when she could feel his sharp claws piercing her soft skin.  
  
"Good bye, Kagome." he whispered.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome's eyes shot open and could immediately feel a cold cloth on her forehead.  
  
"Kagome! You're awake!" Shippou shrieked, jumping on top of her.  
  
"Shippou! Careful, she's still sick!" Sango shouted.   
  
'Sick? I'm not sick . .' Kagome thought.  
  
"What do you mean, 'sick'? I feel fine, Sango!" Kagome argued, sitting up and pulling Shippou with her. "What happened? Where is everybody?" she asked, looking around what looked like an abandoned cabin for any sign of her comrades.  
  
"They're all outside. You scared the hell out of us, Kagome." Sango informed her. Kagome felt somewhat guilty, she couldn't remember anything past . . . oh no! The kiss! Hiei!  
  
"Where's Hiei?" Kagome asked frantically, standing up and almost dropping to the floor. She was caught by a pair of strong arms.   
  
What was this called again? De-ja-vu?  
  
"I'm right here." the deep voice explained. It was no surprise that it was Hiei, who helped her up, and smirking at the same time.  
  
"What happened?" Kagome asked.  
  
"What do you mean 'what happened'? Don't you remember?" Sango asked from the other side of the room.  
  
"Why don't you go outside ningen woman?" Hiei growled. Sango stuck her tongue out at him but stomped outside anyway, and afterwards, Shippou followed behind her.  
  
"Yusuke found us again last night, remember? As soon as you saw him you passed out. You've been out for about three days." Hiei explained.  
  
"I passed out? I don't pass out." she argued. "Forget it, we should go, we need to finish collecting the jewel shards." she reminded him and began to walk out of the cabin.  
  
"There's something else." Hiei stated. "We got two more jewel shards while you were asleep. The wolf came by, and we made a deal. He gave us the shards if we let him travel with us."  
  
Kagome's eyes became wide with shock. Kouga was with them? Had Yusuke killed him yet?  
  
"Has he already dug himself a grave?" Kagome asked. Hiei smirked a little.  
  
"Pretty much. And Yusuke isn't too happy with our decision. He thought we should just kill him and take his shards, but not everyone was as enthusiastic about that as him." he explained. Kagome nodded before she walked out with Hiei behind her.  
  
"Hey, what do you think you're doing with my woman?" a voice snarled. Kagome inwardly sighed.   
  
'Kouga'.  
  
"Lady Kagome! You're awake!!" a voice shrieked. Miroku ran forward and gave her a hug. Which seemed sincere at first. Of course, it wouldn't be Miroku if Kagome didn't feel her ass being groped when she was being hugged by him.  
  
"Hey! Pervert!" Yusuke screamed, jumping on top of the monk.   
  
"Nice to see things haven't changed." Kagome muttered.  
  
"Kagome, it is good to see that you are well." Kurama said politely. "Though I'm sorry they couldn't show you some courtesy after your being ill for so long."  
  
"Don't worry about it Kurama. Hiei are gonna take a walk for some fresh air." Kagome assured him.  
  
"Maybe . ." Kurama began.  
  
Back off, fox. Hiei said telepathically. Kurama didn't finish his sentence, only smiled and bid them farewell. He knew better than to argue with Hiei.  
  
"Why are we going for a walk?" Hiei asked slyly.  
  
"You don't sense Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. His smirk disappeared. He hadn't paid the demon he sensed any mind.  
  
"Of course I do." he replied. "I'm not some useless ningen."  
  
"About time! How dare you keep Lord Sesshomaru waiting!" Jaken wailed.  
  
"Quiet, Jaken. It's fine. I came with some information." Sesshomaru began.  
  
"I found the castle, and barely escaped with my life. You wouldn't guess who I saw. Inuyasha died, did he not?" he asked. Kagome nodded.   
  
Where was this going?  
  
"He was who I was attacked by. He has the scent and blood of a full fledged demon, yet I have no idea how he is still living or breathing." the demon lord explained. Kagome's mouth dropped open.   
  
"The dream . . ." she whispered.  
  
"What dream? And what does it have to do with the dog?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I dreamt that he killed me. Forget it. Where's the castle?" Kagome asked quickly, attempting to change the subject. Hiei growled slightly, he would have Kagome explain it to him later. He didn't really listen to Sesshomaru's directions to the castle, but he was positive Kagome was listening.  
  
"Thank you, Sesshomaru." Kagome said before walking off.  
  
"Good, it's not very far away. Now, all we have to do is . . ." just as she was finishing, Hiei tackled her to the ground.  
  
"This really isn't the time, Hiei!" Kagome almost shouted. Hiei put a hand over her mouth and unsheathed his katana. There was someone there.  
  
"Well, 'wench'. That was what Inuyasha called you right?" a voice asked. It was unmistakable, it was Naraku, or at least a puppet.  
  
"Shut up!" Kagome screamed, getting up from under Hiei.  
  
"You sent Kikyo to kill Inuyasha!" she yelled.  
  
"Actually, that was the opposite of what I wanted her to do. I asked her to leave Inuyasha alone, she was just supposed to bring you to me." Naraku explained with a chuckle. "But now she's taken care of. I never liked the bitch anyway." With these words, Hiei stood in front of Kagome defensively, ready to protect her from the evil demon.  
  
"If you think that sword is going to save you, you've got another thing coming." Naraku said with a smirk. The demon with the baboon skin suddenly disappeared and reappeared right behind Hiei and knocked him out.  
  
"I don't really feel like killing right now. I'll get you when you come to rescue her." Naraku assured the now unconscious Hiei.  
  
"Hiei!" Kagome shouted. Tears threatened to escape her eyes as she watched Naraku approach her, and she was completely defenseless. She hadn't expected an encounter with Naraku. In one swift movement, she was in his arms, and they were gone.  
  
"Dammit! They're already gone!" Yusuke screamed. Kuwabara approached Hiei and kicked him in the side.  
  
"Wake up shorty! Kagome's gone!" he yelled. Hiei immediately jumped up and was surprised to see the whole gang, minus Kagome. At that moment, only one thing occurred to him. He didn't listen to Sesshomaru's directions.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh no . . ." Kagome muttered as she looked around a very familiar scene, only with one new feature.   
  
Naraku's castle.   
  
Once again, she was surrounded by demon corpses, and once again she dreaded the feeling of the demon blood soaking through her shoes. Was this really happening?   
  
"Looks like I finally get to do what I've been wanting to for almost two years." Inuyasha stated.   
  
"Inuyasha? Don't do this . . ." Kagome pleaded, backing away from the demonic Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh come on, you can't tell me you haven't been wanting this." Inuyasha said with a smirk. He took her in his arms and pressed his lips against hers.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: I know this is short, but hahaha I had to end it here! Great cliffy huh? Anyway, if you want to see what happens next you better review!!! (But no flames please!!)  
  
Revised 08/01/04 


	7. What Was a Dream is Now a Reality

Relatives  
  
By: gamergal20  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Note: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hiei jumped from tree to tree, eager to get to the God tree while he left the others farther and farther behind. It was the one thing he needed to see to determine what Naraku really wanted with Kagome.  
  
He came to a stop at the tree, and next to the now dug up and empty grave.  
  
Inuyasha's body was gone.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome was in total shock, not deepening the kiss or pushing away for the moment. What she had been waiting for WAS happening at that moment, yet she wasn't sure if she wanted it anymore. Inuyasha was dead, and another man she deeply cared about was living. If it took the fire apparition two weeks to decide what he wanted and Inuyasha two years, that's really saying something. Not only that, but she didn't want to put Hiei through the same thing she went through. The person you loved going off to see their old dead lover almost every night . . .   
  
Kagome pulled away quickly and looked at Inuyasha's cold face.   
  
"What are you doing, wench?" he asked coldly, even more coldly than usual.   
  
"I'm sorry, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered as a single tear slid down her cheek.  
  
"If I kill you . . . we would be together forever." he stated softly. Kagome's eyes widened.   
  
"No, Inuyasha don't." she pleaded as his claws sank into her back.  
  
"Don't you want to be with me?" he asked pleadingly. Kagome's eyes began to flutter shut as the pain became more and more excruciating by the second, and he was showing no sign of stopping.   
  
All her thoughts turned to her family and friends as she knew it was her last moment.   
  
Her thoughts suddenly turned to Hiei. Would he become even colder after her death? Would he even care?   
  
All of her thoughts diminished as a large sword was hurled at Inuyasha, knocking he and Kagome apart from the pressure. Kagome noticed all the blood around her and wasn't sure which was hers and which was the demon's that Inuyasha had already killed.  
  
"Sorry, little brother. I can't allow you to do that." Sesshomaru stated, pulling his sword from the ground. Inuyasha growled at him and sat up, his eyes flashing.  
  
"Stay the hell out of this Sesshomaru." he snapped. His eyes once again returned to Kagome who was on the verge of unconsciousness.  
  
"I guess I'll just have to kill you both, and then myself." Inuyasha said with a smirk.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hiei ran back to his comrades, who were searching for two at the moment.  
  
"Where the hell did you go Hiei? Kagome's already gone we don't need you to disappear too!" Yusuke yelled.   
  
"Inuyasha's body is gone." he explained. Everyone's mouths dropped open.  
  
"You don't think . . ." Sango began.  
  
"That's the only explanation. Sesshomaru told us he was attacked by Inuyasha earlier, I guess he was telling the truth." Hiei concluded.  
  
"I've sensed that many demons have been slaughtered. Maybe we should begin in that direction." Kurama suggested.   
  
Hiei concentrated and realized that he too could feel the coldness in the air.  
  
"I'm going ahead." he said simply before disappearing once more.  
  
"Where's Kouga?" Miroku asked. Everyone else looked around.  
  
"I didn't notice he was gone." Yusuke admitted.  
  
"Great, now we've got two people to look for." Kuwabara muttered. "How about we just look for Kagome. I don't like that Kouga guy anyway."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kouga arrived at Naraku's castle, where he was sure he could smell Kagome along with her blood and the blood of a lot of other demons. He saw Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fighting a battle to the death, which really surprised him because he had seen Inuyasha's body.   
  
How could he be alive now?  
  
He heard a groaning noise in the middle of it all, it was Kagome, in obvious pain. He rushed to her side and held her in his arms. She was breathing heavily and Kouga tried to find her wound. He decided to just take her to the others because he had no idea how to help the young miko other than give her some of his blood, but they would probably kill him for doing that. After all, that would mean she would turn into a demon.  
  
"Hiei?" she whispered. Kouga looked down into her deep brown eyes, hurt clearly etched into his features.  
  
"I'll take you to him." he whispered back. He stood up and glanced once more at the battle before him and all the blood on the ground. Had   
  
Inuyasha done all this? And if he did, what did he do it for? Deciding not to dwell on these questions that had no meaning at that moment, he received a small smirk from Sesshomaru who had noticed that Kouga had retrieved Kagome. He almost smiled back, but refrained and ran off with the injured Kagome in his arms.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hiei's mouth dropped when he spotted Kouga with Kagome in his arms. He wasn't sure whether to be happy that she was back, or to be sad since it was clear that she was injured.  
  
"Kagome!" Yusuke screamed, taking Kagome from the wolf-demon. Kagome was whimpering something about Inuyasha killing her but Yusuke ignored her words as he searched for her wound, but it was extremely difficult with all of the other blood on her.  
  
"This can't be all her blood." Miroku stated.  
  
"It's not." Kouga replied simply, not taking his eyes off Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, where are you hurt?" Sango asked, on the verge of tears.  
  
"M-my back." she whispered. Yusuke turned her over on her stomach and gasped. It looked as though the half-demon had stuck almost his entire hand through her back.   
  
"Is she gonna make it?" Kuwabara asked worriedly.  
  
"There is one thing that would ensure her survival," Kurama began. All eyes turned to him as they waited for him to finish. "If a demon were to give some of their blood to her, she would surely survive." he explained.  
  
"I'll do it." Kouga volunteered quickly.  
  
"Hell no. I'll do it." Hiei almost shouted as he pulled out his katana. He quickly sliced his hand open and watched as blood dripped from it.  
  
"Just place your hand on her wound, Hiei." Kurama instructed. Hiei nodded and did as he was instructed, and was even more worried when she passed out.  
  
"She's alright. You can't expect her to accept that demon blood immediately. She is a miko." Sango assured them. She helped the unconscious Kagome up and leaned her on her shoulder.  
  
"Is there a river or a spring nearby?" she asked. Hiei nodded.  
  
"I'll take her." Hiei volunteered. "There's one about a mile that way." he explained. Sango looked at him strangely.   
  
'What's a mile?' she asked herself as she and the others watched Hiei carry Kagome away.  
  
"What if he rapes her?" Yusuke suggested quickly. Kurama scoffed.  
  
"He wouldn't do that. He loves her." he replied with a smile. He immediately regretted his words as everyone's faces filled with shock.  
  
"Oops." he muttered under his breath.  
  
"How do you know that?" Kuwabara asked suspiciously.  
  
"Did you already forget that Hiei and I have a mind link?" Kurama asked.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hiei waded into the lake with Kagome in his arms. He heard the perverted discussion going on with his friends through Kurama's mind link, and how the red haired demon told them that he loved her. Talk about not being able to keep a secret. He watched as the blood escaped her clothing, making it turned back to it's original color. She could have a real bath when she was awake. HE wasn't going to do that, that would just be weird.  
  
"Hiei?" she whispered. He stared at her pale face with a smile.  
  
"Am I a demon?" she asked. His features became etched with shock.  
  
"What, are you ashamed that you're like me?" he asked coldly. She climbed out of his arms and she was suddenly much shorter than before.  
  
"I never said I was ashamed Hiei. I was just wondering. I'm proud I'm like you now." she snapped before beginning to walk back to the forest. In a flash, Hiei was in front of her, smirking.   
  
He couldn't resist her at that moment, the only thing he could think about was how cute she was when she was angry. He pressed his lips against her and smiled mentally when she began kissing back. Hiei placed his hands on her back, and immediately regretted it when she flinched and pulled away. He had completely forgotten about her wound. Even though she was a demon, she just became one like five minutes ago and her wound wouldn't heal that quickly. She smiled at him before kissing him again, completely oblivious to the crowd of humans and demons watching in awe.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha smiled as he stared at the corpse of Sesshomaru, the demon he had been struggling to defeat for years. Now he was dead, and now the only one left to kill was Kagome. Then, she could be his forever.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Sorry that sucked and sorry for killing off Sesshy but something will happen later to make it all better! He can't leave Rin and Jaken alone after all. But who gives a damn about Jaken anyway? NOBODY!! Poor Rinny!!  
  
Anyway, thanks so much for the reviews from last chapter, that's why I'm updating more quickly than I usually do. So, I figured out something. The worse the cliffhanger is, the more reviews I get, begging me to update! It's great!! I'm evil, I know, I can't help it. It's a curse.  
  
Please review but no flames!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Revised 08/01/04 


	8. Someone Lurking in the Shadows

Relatives  
  
By: gamergal20  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Note: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.  
  
A/N: I received like a flame and a half you could say, from two different people. One said how ugly Relatives was getting while the other one explained every single little thing that I was doing wrong. No one reading this story could tell me they didn't notice the constant reminders about flaming. As in 'NO FLAMES'! Sound familiar? Anyway, as angry as I am with those people, I'm updating for the people that claim to enjoy my fic,. If you give me a lot of nice reviews, I'll post a longer chappy sooner!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome pulled apart from Hiei, a look of pure horror on her face.  
  
"Sesshomaru . . ." she whispered. Hiei scowled at her words.  
  
"I'm just a little bit jealous." he muttered.  
  
"He's bleeding a lot." she explained. He looked off into the distance for a moment before answering.  
  
"So?" he asked. Kagome glared at her newly found 'boyfriend'.  
  
"He helped us! We need to help him too!" she shouted.  
  
"I agree with Lady Kagome!" a voice yelled. The two turned to see their whole crowd of friends approaching them.  
  
"I think we should stay here and let Hiei and Kagome go take care of whatever they need to do." Kuwabara exclaimed.  
  
"For once, I agree with the moron." Hiei said before he and Kagome were gone.  
  
"Okay, whatever. I think we should plot how to kill the shrimp for taking my woman!" Kouga yelled.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"It's a lot easier to carry you since you shrunk." Hiei told her as they approached where they could sense Sesshomaru's blood. Kagome was riding on his back, making it ten times quicker than if they had done it any other way.   
  
Kagome jumped off Hiei's back and observed the surroundings. Naraku's castle was gone, Inuyasha was gone, but three figures stuck out much better than anything.   
  
It was Rin and Jaken, shaking a lifeless Sesshomaru, trying their best to get him to wake up. Rin was clearly crying while Jaken was just frantic. Kagome ran up to them with Hiei not far behind her.  
  
"Kagome! Lord Sesshomaru isn't moving!" Rin screamed. Kagome kneeled down beside the downed demon lord and put her hand over his mouth for any sign of breathing.  
  
"Don't bother, he's dead." Hiei informed her. Rin began crying harder while Kagome glared at him for being so straight forward.  
  
"Isn't there anything we can do? What about the Tensaiga?" Kagome suggested. Jaken looked down at his feet.  
  
"I'm afraid only Lord Sesshomaru can use the Tensaiga." the green imp explained sadly. Suddenly, his wrinkled face lit up.  
  
"I've got it!" he shrieked. "We should take Lord Sesshomaru to Sakura!"  
  
"Who's Sakura?" Kagome asked.  
  
"She is a very powerful healing demon. As farfetched as it sounds, I believe she can bring Lord Sesshomaru back! All I need you to do it carry him and I'll lead the way." he assured them.  
  
"Fine." Hiei muttered. He threw the limp body over his back and an expression of pure disgust was etched into his features.  
  
"This is disgusting. Let's hurry." Hiei told them. Kagome stared blankly at him.  
  
"Um, yeah, I'm not nearly as fast as you." she murmured.  
  
"Why don't you take the girl and go back to the others. I'll come back once we're finished." he suggested. Kagome sighed and nodded before grabbing Rin's hand.  
  
"We're gonna go meet some friends of mine, alright?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Is Lord Sesshomaru gonna be okay?" the girl asked as she wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. Kagome nodded.  
  
"He'll be just fine." she assured her. Rin smiled back before they began walking back into the forest, trying to ignore the disgusting scene.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
About an hour later, Rin was asleep in Kagome's arms, and the teenage girl was looking extremely paranoid. Since she was a demon now, her senses had increased greatly and she was almost positive she was being followed.  
  
When her suspicions became more and more clear, with her extra strength, she let go of Rin with one arm and held her close to her, not really knowing what to do with her now free hand. Her action was clearly that of instinct.  
  
"Who's there?" she shouted. A devilish laughing sound was heard, scaring the hell out of the female fire apparition.  
  
"I said who's there!?" she screamed again. It wasn't long before a boy in green and another in blue jumped out of the bushes.  
  
"Yusuke! You jackass!" Kagome yelled, anger evident in her features and tone of voice. Both Yusuke and Kuwabara were cackling with laughter as the rest of the group was snickering. Fearing for the girl's safety, Sango took Rin from Kagome and cradled her in her own arms.  
  
"Just having a little fun, Kagome!" Yusuke assured her. Kagome flipped him off with a smile before walking off.  
  
"Good job, Urameshi! You pissed her off!" Kuwabara shouted, slapping Yusuke on the back.  
  
"Nu-uh. She was smiling when she gave me the finger." he replied.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hiei dropped the body of Sesshomaru on the ground with not much care at all, and stared at the beat up hut.  
  
"Are you sure this is it?" Hiei asked the Jaken. The green imp nodded and walked inside the hut.  
  
"Lady Sakura!!" he shouted.   
  
"Who are you?" a very attractive woman asked. Her voice was authoritative, but kind. She had long flowing purple hair that reached her thighs and a glittering green dress. Her eyes, which were her best features, were a magnificent blue.  
  
"My name is Jaken and we are in great need of your help!" he yelled. She gave him a gentle smile and waited for him to continue.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru is dead!" he screamed. Her smile faltered and she rushed out of the hut to find a bloody and very dead Sesshomaru as well as a fire apparition. She wasted no time as she knelt by his body and placed her hand over his heart. As her eyes were closed, a blue light emitted and took place of the blood covering his corpse. After about five minutes of this, the blue light disappeared and Sakura opened her eyes.  
  
"If you had gotten here any later than I wouldn't have been able to do anything." she said breathlessly. It was clear that healing Sesshomaru had taken a lot of energy out of her. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and sat up, completely oblivious to his surroundings.  
  
"What happened?" he asked no one in particular.  
  
"Inuyasha killed you, my lord!" Jaken shouted. "But Lady Sakura brought you back."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded at the woman in thanks and she retreated into her hut.  
  
"Shouldn't you pay her or something?" Hiei asked as he stared at the hut.  
  
"She doesn't accept anything in return for her good deeds. That is very strange for a demon, but she has always been like that." Jaken replied.  
  
"Where are Rin and Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked, standing up and dusting off his white cape.  
  
"Rin is with Kagome and Inuyasha is no where to be found." Hiei explained. "I guess we should be heading back now."   
  
About ten minutes later, Jaken, Sesshomaru and Hiei had discovered the gang, who seemed quite bored. Hiei didn't miss the fact that Kagome was no where to be seen.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin squealed, jumping into his arms. The demon lord smiled at the young lord and he noticed Kagome's absence as well.  
  
"Where is Kagome?" he asked.  
  
"She went to take a bath." Miroku explained. It was then that they noticed that Miroku was tied down as well as having Sango armed with her giant boomerang, ready to attack the perverted monk at the time of need.  
  
"To me, this is very unfair." Miroku stated.  
  
"You brought it upon yourself." Kurama said.  
  
"I think so too. Everyone knows that you can't grope or flirt with any girl if she is already taken. Especially when the guy's a very short guy on a very short fuse." Kuwabara said wisely.  
  
"I know you're going to take that back." Hiei growled.  
  
"Why don't you make me, shorty!" Kuwabara shouted. As Hiei lunged at Kuwabara, he was stopped when a long haired beauty stepped in his path.  
  
"Don't Hiei!" Kagome yelled. He sighed in defeat and watched as Kagome thanked Sesshomaru for saving her life, even if it meant taking his own. Then it was Sesshomaru thanking Kagome for taking care of Rin while he was dead and that shit. To put it lightly, it all disgusted Hiei.  
  
"So, you don't have any idea where Inuyasha is?" Sesshomaru finally said. Kagome and the others shook their heads.  
  
"I think that where we were was Naraku's castle, but Inuyasha was using it as kind of a training ground kind of thing. Maybe they set up another one, because in that case, it won't be that hard to find and Inuyasha would probably be there."  
  
"What about Kikyo? Was she there?" Sango asked as she freed Miroku from his ropes. After that he was untied, no one noticed him stand up and walk away . . .   
  
"But now she's taken care of. I never liked the bitch anyway." Is what Naraku had said when he kidnapped Kagome.  
  
"We won't be seeing Kikyo anymore." Kagome explained. "Naraku killed her."   
  
"So, now Inuyasha's trying to kill Kagome so they can spend eternity together or whatever?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"I believe that's what's going on. Didn't he seem pretty hung up on Kikyo when she was a walking corpse?" Kurama asked. Kagome and the others nodded. "Why doesn't he just go spend eternity with her?"   
  
"Because he realizes what a moron he was in his life I guess." Sango stated.  
  
"What's wrong, Kagome?" Yusuke asked. She stood up and stared at the strange demon who had suddenly appeared on a branch of a tree. He had red eyes, much like Kouga did when he had kidnapped Kagome for the second time.  
  
"There's a demon up there." she said, pointing to the tree.  
  
"I think you're delusional." Kuwabara stated. No one else said anything, for none of them besides Kagome had seen the strange demon. She held her hair back as the wind blew and very softly she heard someone whisper. . .   
  
"I'll get you Kagome . . ."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Revised 08/01/04 


	9. Brake? Like the car?

Relatives  
  
By: gamergal20  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Note: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.  
  
A/N: Kinda disappointed, I don't think I got as many reviews as I would have liked last chapter. I thought it was alright . . . after this one, if I don't have at least 100 reviews (only need three for 100!!), I'm not updating until I do. The one-hundredth reviewer gets an imaginary cookie!! Woohoo!! All you gotta do is click the damn button at the bottom of the screen and type like five words! Is that so freakin' hard??  
  
Also, I'd like to thank Kiryuu-500 for your kind words after that sob flame sob I got. Anyway, I would've flamed them but they were an anonymous reviewer. Crap. Oh well, thanks for the thought ()! (So I just deleted it . .)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kagome?" Kouga said, waving his clawed hand in front her face. She snapped back into reality and looked at the wolf demon.  
  
"What were you staring at?" he asked, which was what everyone there wanted to know.  
  
"There was a demon up there." she muttered, not sure if they would believe her or not.  
  
"If there was a demon up there we would have sensed him." Hiei said as-a-matter-of-factly. Kagome glared at her fellow fire apparition and wondered why he was such a jerk sometimes.  
  
"I believe we will take our leave." Sesshomaru stated as he stood up from the ground he was sitting on.  
  
"You sure? You're free to travel with us." Kagome assured him. The demon lord of the western lands gave her a slight smile but shook his head.  
  
"If you need help locating Naraku or my brother, I'll be happy to oblige. Thank you for your help." he said before he left, Rin and Jaken close behind.  
  
"Good riddance." Kouga muttered.  
  
"He saved my life, Kouga. Not to mention he helped us before that too." she snapped.  
  
"Why are you so quick to that guy's defense?" Kouga asked somewhat angrily.  
  
"I can kick his ass for you, Kagome." Yusuke mumbled to her. She shook her head and approached Kouga, hands on her hips. She sat strangely close to him and whispered something in his ear. His eyes widened in horror before he began nodding furiously, earning snickers and smirks from the majority of the group.  
  
"What did you say to him?" Hiei whispered to her when she had come back to sit with him.  
  
"You don't want to know." she replied with an uncharacteristic smirk.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After all of them had about a six hour nap, they were packed up and ready to go again.  
  
"Kagome? Can we go back to Kaede's village?" Sango asked suddenly.  
  
"What? Why?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I've got an awful feeling." she explained, looking around nervously. Miroku nodded.  
  
"I too sense a disaster happening near that area." the monk informed them.  
  
"Okay. Shippou and Kaede are there after all." Kagome said.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Wooohooo! I can ride a bike! Nobody in this time knows what a bike is!" Kuwabara shouted with a scream that could wake the dead. He had always been fascinated with Kagome's bright pink bike. She smiled but it was immediately turned to a look of pure shock as she spotted Kaede's village.  
  
"Oh my God!" Kagome screeched, running toward the village that had become a second home to all of them, which was now reduced to ash and rubble.  
  
"Holy shit! What happened?" Yusuke yelled, looking around for survivors. Kagome's eyes watered when she didn't see any of the villagers, including Shippou and Kaede. She fell to her knees and sobbed until Kurama put his hand on her shoulder, earning a low growl from Hiei.  
  
"The small fox demon is still alive and he is nearby." he assured her.   
  
Keep your hands off her, fox. Hiei said telepathically. Kurama quickly removed his hand from her shoulder and continued to smile at her.  
  
"There are humans as well, inside that forest." Kurama explained, pointing to the forest where the God tree is located.  
  
Kagome stood up and raced into the forest, not bothering to look behind her and see if her friends were following her. All she cared about at the moment was finding Kaede and her adoptive kit.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
By the time the group had caught up with her, since her speed had increased greatly since she became a demon, Shippou was in her arms, she was squeezing him to death.  
  
"Kagome, . . . can't . . . . breathe . . ." Shippou managed to say. Kagome loosened her grip and turned to Kaede, who was smiling at the sight.  
  
"What happened to the village?" Kagome asked the aging miko. As she was about to answer, Shippou spoke up.  
  
"Kagome? Why are you a demon?" he asked. Kagome had nearly forgotten. The transformation didn't seem much different from her human state. Kaede too looked curious about Kagome's change.  
  
"Um." was all she said.  
  
"You didn't . . ." Kaede stated, looking between her and Hiei. Kagome's and Hiei's jaw's flew to the ground.  
  
"Old hags aren't supposed to think shit like that!" Kouga yelled at Kagome's defense. "Kagome is my mate after all."   
  
Kagome sweatdropped.  
  
"I was badly wounded and Hiei gave me some of his blood. It was the only way I would live. Now, you explain why the village is gone and most of the men are gone too." Kagome said.  
  
"We were attacked." one of the women explained simply.   
  
'Um, duh.' Kagome thought, but knew better than to say aloud.  
  
"By demons?" Miroku asked. Kaede shook her head.  
  
"A large group of human men. Their eyes were red. But they were being led by one demon with red eyes similar to theirs." Kaede explained.  
  
"Was it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked quickly. Kaede shook her head.  
  
"No, child. I had never seen this demon before. He appeared demon, but he had demon power resonating from him." she informed her.  
  
"Like that?" Yusuke asked, pointing to a male figure in a tree. They all turned their heads to see a very good looking man on a branch of a tree. He appeared to be a teenager their age, but what Kagome sensed was much different than the power of any normal teenage boy. He had long dark hair to his shoulders and very distinct facial features.  
  
"Hello, Kagome." his deep voice said. Kagome glared at the man, and Hiei and the others did as well. "It seems the hag and your kit told you of the attack on their village."  
  
"Why did you attack them?" she asked angrily.  
  
"It is no concern of yours." he stated, jumping down in front of her. Hiei immediately stood in front of her in a protective manner. Kagome put a hand on his shoulder and faced the man anyway.  
  
"You killed many innocent villagers, the scent of their blood was all over the place. I think it concerns everyone here." Kagome stated.  
  
"Who are you and how do you know Kagome?" Kurama asked.  
  
"My name is Brake." he stated, before Yusuke and Kuwabara started snickering for some unknown reason.  
  
"Is there something you find amusing?" Brake asked, annoyance evident in his voice.  
  
"Like the car?" Yusuke said in between chuckles. Hiei then opened a mind link between Kurama.  
  
These idiots are making things worse. Get Kagome's kit and the villagers out of this area. Hiei said.  
  
What about Kagome? he asked back.  
  
Worry about them, I'll worry about her. the fire apparition replied, slightly angry. Kurama had been too close to Kagome in his eyes. Brake didn't notice as Kurama led the villagers away from the area, all of them knowing what would take place.  
  
"Is Hiei gonna die?" Shippou asked suddenly. Kurama rose his eyebrows in response.   
  
"No. Why do you ask?" Kurama countered, surprise evident in his voice.  
  
"Because Kagome loved Inuyasha and he died. Now she loves Hiei and I don't want him to die too." Shippou explained.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What's a car?" Brake asked.  
  
"Never mind them. Why did you attack Kaede's village? Were you looking for me?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I've known where you were since you came out of the well. I just wanted to have a little fun." he replied. "Those men at the village put up a fight, but of course, they were all slaughtered easily. They were in a lot of pain before they died . . . I just wanted you to know that." he said with an evil smirk. Before he knew it, his garb was in flames as he struggled to get it off. Kagome's eyes were red and filled with anger and then suddenly back to normal, though glazed with confusion.   
  
"Did I do that?"   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: I know that was kind of short, but it's already 10:30 and I have so much homework I could probably give three or four assignments to everyone reading this. I don't know how soon I'll be updating, I've got tons of tests coming up, which means more studying and homework. I feel kind of bad for not updating in a while.   
  
Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thanks, gamergal20.  
  
08/01/04 


	10. Inuyasha and Kikyo Return

Relatives  
  
Chapter 10  
  
By gamergal20  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this shit!  
  
110 reviews! MAJOR THANKS TO UltaAnimeFangurl2004!! My 100th reviewer!   
  
So, I'm gonna add a really long author's note, cuz I have a lot to talk about. First of all, I'm extremely sorry for not updating in so long. Like I noted before, I had a bunch of major tests so that put me behind but last week (which is when I was gonna update), I was playing basketball and I dislocated my knee. Then when I got home from the hospital, I got a call from my best friends mom informing me that my best friend committed suicide : (   
  
I've been a little upset lately and haven't taken the time to update. School ends next week so I'll try to update sooner. Also, note that I deleted Deling City Disaster. I'll pick it up later at some point but I'm gonna work on some other shit first. Mainly this, and Opposites Attract. Another Selfer but it's kinda Action/Adventure/Romance/Humor thing. Check it out if you have time.  
  
And, I've changed my attitude toward Kikyo, a lot. You'll see how later. This'll make a happier ending.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I wasn't aware Miko's were capable of shooting fire out of their eyes." Kagura stated, sending a glare to Kikyo.  
  
"Why are you looking at her like that?" Inuyasha snapped.   
  
"Shut up, both of you." Naraku said irritably, before returning his attention to Kanna's mirror. The events were played out before them as if they were all there.  
  
"Will Brake be able to kill them?" Kikyo asked no one in particular.  
  
"He's a weakling." Inuyasha muttered. "Of course he won't be able to kill them."  
  
"Naraku, I liked his full demon form much better. He was quieter." Kagura said.  
  
"He was also a killing machine. You're acting like a child, Kagura. All of you, shut the hell up so we can watch." Kikyo snapped. She sent Inuyasha a quick glance, and he met her eyes. It wouldn't be long now.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You bitch. That was my favorite shirt." Brake snarled.   
  
"I'm really sorry!" Kagome exclaimed. "You slaughtered that whole village back there and I set your shirt on fire! It's insanely obvious I went a little overboard on my revenge."  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara began snickering while both Kouga and Hiei smirked at her comment.  
  
If possible, Brake's eyes flashed an even darker red as he glared at Kagome, then turned his attention to the other four present. He smirked.  
  
"You'll enjoy this."  
  
In an instant Yusuke, Kouga, Hiei, and Kuwabara's vision went black, and their eyes closed.  
  
Kagome had a horrible feeling and backed away from her friends. She turned to Brake who was trying to flee. On instinct, she drew her bow, fired an arrow and pinned him to a tree. She couldn't ignore the fact how much he looked like Inuyasha when she had first saw him.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when her four friends' eyes flashed open, all glowing red, the same red that Brake's seemed to always have, the same red that Kouga's eyes had been when he had almost raped Kagome, and the same red that Inuyasha had that day.  
  
"Kami help me." she whispered.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kurama continued to lead the women of the village to safety, Shippou on his shoulder the entire time. He had a horrible nagging feeling and he couldn't ignore it.  
  
Once they were in a large clearing, Kurama set Shippou on the ground and kneeled down next to him.  
  
"Shippou, I have a very important job for you." he said. Shippou's face lit up.  
  
"Do I get to go save Kagome?" he asked hopefully. Kurama frowned and shook his head.  
  
"I need you to help Lady Kaede protect the villagers." he explained and winked at Kaede. She smiled in understanding. The young kit shifted his gaze to the aging miko.  
  
"Aye, child. I won't be able to protect them on my own." Kaede informed him. Shippou looked back at Kurama and puffed out his chest.  
  
"You can count on me!" he assured him. Kurama smiled at him before taking off.  
  
He was positive something was terribly, terribly wrong.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Fix them!" Kagome shouted, backing away from her friends. She couldn't stand to harm any one of them.  
  
Brake smirked from the tree he was still attached to.  
  
"Well, look at the situation we're in. I'm pinned to a tree and your brain dead friends are attacking you. This is quite entertaining. After all, I'm safe up here." he stated.  
  
She shuddered.   
  
"Spirit Sword!" Kuwabara screamed. At that moment, the long weapon appeared in his hands, and he lunged. Kagome drew in a breath and she set his shirt on fire.  
  
"Are you that anxious to see everyone here shirtless?" Brake snickered from the tree. She glanced up at him, set the arrow on fire and he began screaming in pain. He tried and tried to remove the arrow from his chest but in vain. The miko powers that surrounded it prevented anyone but the miko who shot it from removing it.   
  
To put it lightly, he was screwed.  
  
The second that it took for Kagome to take care of Brake, was all that Hiei needed to slash Kagome's cheek with his katana. She gasped and stepped backward. A thin line of crimson appeared where his katana came in contact, but Kagome ignored the hot liquid and drew her bow, backing away as she notched an arrow. She lifted it and shot her arrow at the katana, knocking it from his grasp. It landed blade down into the ground, and when he tried to remove it, it stayed in place. It was bound by her miko powers.  
  
The arrow had burned completely through Brake's chest and he fell to the ground with a loud thud. He decided now was the best time to get out. He clutched his chest and fled from the scene. All he could think about was keeping consciousness. As long as he kept consciousness, Kagome's friends would remain in his control.   
  
"Are you running from the little miko, Brake?" an obnoxious voice asked. Brake looked up to see Inuyasha standing in front of him. A half-demon Inuyasha.  
  
"In-Inuyasha." he sputtered. Inuyasha glanced at his wound.  
  
"Pathetic." he muttered. He took the hilt of his traditional Japansese sword and knocked the demon out cold.  
  
"They should be okay now." Inuyasha said loudly. Kikyo came from the shadows and stared at Brake's downed form.  
  
"Why didn't you kill him?" she asked.  
  
"I'll let Naraku give him a more painful death." he stated. "Did you bring the jewel shards?" he asked. She nodded.  
  
"Do you really trust her that much, Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"There isn't anyone I trust more. She'll find the rest of the jewel shards, kill the bastard and live happily ever after." he said with a smile.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome saw Brake fleeing out of the corner of her eye. She couldn't go after him. She was going against four very strong men and she was running out of energy. She was trying her hardest to fight back, but she only saw the faces of her friends. All it took was one more hit from anyone, and she was done. Hiei delivered it.  
  
Kurama arrived just in time to see Hiei hit Kagome in the stomach, sending her to the ground out cold. Were his eyes deceiving him? Did that really happen? He ran to her aid and saw everyone's eyes turn from bright red to their normal colors.   
  
"What the hell happened?" Yusuke asked, looking around.   
  
"Kurama! What the hell did you do to Kagome?" Kuwabara asked. Hiei growled and pushed Kurama out of the way to examine her.  
  
"He didn't do anything. If you really must know, it was you four who did this to her." a female voice said. It was Kikyo.  
  
"What the hell do you want? Why aren't you dead, bitch?" Kouga yelled. Kikyo ignored them, knelt next to Kagome and opened her clenched fist. She placed a large chunk of the jewel shard in her palm before reclosing her fist.  
  
"Wha-?" Kuwabara began.  
  
"Inuyasha and I are plotting against Naraku. If you don't believe me, that's fine, but tell Kagome that Inuyasha is not he evil being she met last time. He still cares deeply for her and he needs her help." she stated. No one said anything to the undead miko. So Kikyo stood once more and took her leave.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Revised 08/01/04 


	11. Explanations

Relatives  
  
Chapter 11  
  
By gamergal20  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Major thanks reviewers!  
  
Just a note, I'll be updating a little bit more from now on because school just got out . . yay! That's about it . . . enjoy!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A small fire flickered a few feet away from Hiei and the still unconscious Kagome. It was quickly became much larger as soon as the small fire apparition glared at it. Afterwards, he turned his attention back to Kagome.  
  
"Did I really do this?" he whispered aloud. His eyes traced every one of the bruises that were visible on her creamy skin. His eyes kept traveling back to the deep gash on her cheek. It had just barely avoided completely going through her cheek and into her mouth. He slightly winced at the thought.   
  
The scary thing was, he couldn't remember a damn thing about it. Did he smirk even once? Did he chuckle or even flat out laugh?  
  
"Stop torturing yourself, Hiei." Kurama stated, sitting down on the opposite side of the fire.  
  
"I'll torture myself whenever I damn well feel like it." he replied coldly.  
  
"Hiei-" he began, but was immediately cut off.  
  
"Just shut the hell up. How would you feel if Botan was seriously hurt and you knew you were the cause of it?" he asked.  
  
"That's the thing; you weren't the cause of it. The man who is the cause of this . . . probably all of this is that bastard Brake." the kitsune said sternly. The fire apparition had obviously, though unintentionally, hit a soft spot by mentioning Botan.  
  
At that moment, Kagome groaned and clenched her hands so hard that they turned white. Her eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw was Hiei sitting over her. She gasped but stopped when she realized that his eyes were their normal dark shade of red. Not that awful bright red that seemed to be staining everyone's eyes lately.  
  
Hiei glared at Kurama and he quickly took the hint. The kitsune stood up and left the area to give the two some alone time.  
  
"I'm sorry." he said immediately. Kagome took a few moments to register the words.  
  
"What?" she whispered.  
  
"I said I'm sorry." he repeated, turning his head to gaze at the fire once more. Hiei felt his hand being grabbed. He quickly glanced at his hand to see Kagome's hand grasping his own. She was smiling.  
  
"Don't." she stated, smiling weakly. "I'm fine, I know what happened and it sure as hell isn't your fault."  
  
"My blade did this." he muttered, tracing the cut on her face.   
  
She sighed once again and realized she was grasping something in her other hand. She pulled it out from her sleeping bag and brought it to her face. About 10 jewel shards.  
  
"How . . .?" she began.  
  
"Kikyo. She's alive, Inuyasha's alive . . ." Hiei said.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Flashback  
  
"What the hell do you want? Why aren't you dead, bitch?" Kouga yelled. Kikyo ignored them, knelt next to Kagome and opened her clenched fist. She placed a large chunk of the jewel shard in her palm before reclosing her fist.  
  
"Wha-?" Kuwabara began.  
  
"Inuyasha and I are plotting against Naraku. If you don't believe me, that's fine, but tell Kagome that Inuyasha is not the evil being she met last time. He still cares deeply for her and he needs her help." she stated.  
  
End Flashback  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome stared into the night-sky, dumbfounded.  
  
"They want my help?" she whispered. Hiei nodded reluctantly. He wasn't sure he trusted Kikyo and he knew he didn't trust Inuyasha in the least.  
  
"Then I guess I have no choice." she stated, sitting up. "Where are the others?"  
  
"They're helping out the villagers. I assured them that you would be fine with me. I think Yusuke is liking me less and less since he found out about us." he said. Kagome gave a faint smile.  
  
"Kaede was able to heal most of your wounds." he explained. She nodded and he helped her to her feet.  
  
"Well, Hiei. Are you becoming a gentleman?" she asked, amusement apparent in her voice. He avoided her gaze.  
  
"Hn."   
  
She gave him a smile as he helped her to what was left of the village where the rest of their group was. Yusuke immediately ran to her to ask if she was alright.  
  
"I'm fine, Yusuke." she assured him. He sighed in relief and looked back to the others.  
  
"We found the rest of the villager's bodies. Almost all of the men of the village are dead." the Spirit Detective explained.  
  
"Hiei, maybe you should go see if they need your help while I talk to Yusuke." she asked. He glanced at her in surprise, but it wasn't shown for long.  
  
"Hn." was all he said before approaching the others.  
  
"What'd I do?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"Nothing. Inuyasha's in the area and Hiei would kill him for sure . . . I don't wanna go alone." she said, looking to the ground.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked, looking around as they began walking in the opposite direction of the remains of the village. "I don't sense anything."   
  
"It's just a nagging feeling. . . I know he's around here somewhere." she explained.   
  
They continued to walk and Kagome often noticed her cousin's guilty gaze travel to what was left of her wounds.  
  
"I'm fine." she said once again. When he tried to reply she spoke again. "And this isn't your fault so don't even think it. And don't forget, I'm a demon now so my wounds heal much faster."  
  
"Kagome!" someone yelled. They whipped their heads to see Inuyasha standing there. Kagome immediately approached him and he threw his arms around her.  
  
"Thank gods you're okay." he whispered. She pushed him away gently and gazed at his face. He looked like the same old Inuyasha. Just dead.  
  
"Inuyasha . . . I need you to tell me what's going on." she said gently.  
  
"No kidding, dog shit. You try to kill her . . . TWICE . . . now you're hugging her like things are back to normal. What the hell's goin' on?" Yusuke shouted. Kagome glared slightly at her cousin, though was slightly thankful the teenage boy hadn't tried to attack Inuyasha like she had expected anyone else to do.  
  
"Does he really need to be here?" he muttered to her. She nodded.  
  
"Don't worry about him, Inuyasha." she assured him. He sighed and sat down on the ground. Kagome sat next to him while Yusuke sat a few feet next to her. This was going to be a long explanation.  
  
"I'm on your side, Kagome. I want you to know that. But, Kikyo's on your side too so you can't hold a grudge against her." he said. Kagome stared at him in surprise.  
  
"I don't hold grudges, Inuyasha." she stated sternly. He continued.  
  
"Ever since I . . . died . . . Kikyo and I have been plotting against Naraku. But when I was a full demon, I had no control over what I was doing . . ." he looked at her with sympathy and she silently urged him to continue. He did.   
  
"Naraku entrusted his jewel shards to Kikyo. About 10 of them. She placed one of them in me so I was able to walk without too much pain. She put some kind of concealment spell on it so Naraku wouldn't notice.   
  
We had planned long ago to give you the rest of the jewel shards so you could go on collecting the rest of them. He's been planning to capture you and turn you against everyone. He just said that 'your powers would be useful'." Inuyasha explained, anger evident in his voice.  
  
"What about that bastard Brake? Where does he come in?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"He's another of Naraku's incarnations. He's able to control people, get them to do anything he wants." the half-demon explained. "Which is everything Naraku wants. The upside is, since Naraku's created so many incarnations, even though he has an amazing ability, he is surprisingly weak. It's to our advantage." he paused again.  
  
"Listen, I gotta get back." Inuyasha stood up.   
  
"I don't understand. You guys really expect me to be able to collect the rest of the jewel shards?" Kagome asked, standing up.  
  
"I know you can. I'll try to come back and see you as often as I can. But listen, when you get all of them, wish for Kikyo and I to be sent to Hell." he told her. And then he left a confused Kagome and Yusuke behind him.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome and Yusuke started back in silence.  
  
"I can't send them to Hell. They don't deserve it." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Well, what do you wanna do?" Yusuke asked her.  
  
"I don't know. What can I do?" she asked.  
  
"Do what you think is right." he stated wisely. She gazed at him in surprise.   
  
"So much has happened so quickly." she whispered, staring at the setting sun.  
  
"That's life." Yusuke mumbled. "Shit like this just happens. Isn't really any way to prevent it. You just gotta deal with it and move on."  
  
"Wait . . . what if I wish for Kikyo and Inuyasha to live a happy life together? Or for them to just be happy?" she asked him, stopping in her tracks to face him.  
  
"I don't see why not. It's your decision." he replied.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: I know, stupid, boring, short chapter but hey, I got it out right? Review please! NO FLAMES!  
  
Revised 08/01/04 


	12. Kagome Goes Insane

Relatives  
  
Chapter 12  
  
By gamergal20  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
A/N: For those of you confused . . . Inuyasha and Kikyo are plotting against Naraku and now getting Kagome's help. I know I had a major grudge against the bitch before, but I decided to make her good in this story so it has a happy ending. :oD  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It's been three days since Kagome had seen Inuyasha last. Hiei's been pissed off at her for not trusting him enough to go and Kouga's been pissed off at Yusuke for accompanying her to see the dead half-demon. Yusuke didn't mind though.  
  
"Go to sleep, Kagome and stop thinking about that stupid dog." Hiei grumbled. Kagome sent him the coldest glare she could muster.  
  
"How dare you order me around! I'll do whatever the hell I feel like, Hiei!" she yelled, ignoring the fact that the rest of their camp was fast asleep.  
  
"I'm sorry I don't understand the point of waiting for a dead, weak, half-demon who's already chosen someone else." he stated.  
  
Kagome stared at him in shock, before crawling out of her sleeping bag and storming off.  
  
"That was awful." Sango said, one eye open and looking at the fire apparition.  
  
"Mind your own business, ningen." he said coldly. His comment didn't seem to faze her.  
  
"At least go apologize to her." she told him. He glared at her for a moment, and was then gone in a flash.  
  
"That's so cute. Their first real fight." Miroku said with a snicker.  
  
"It's adorable." Yusuke mumbled sarcastically. It seemed that their fight had woken everyone up.  
  
"Let's go watch." Kurama said, standing up. Everyone looked up at him in surprise. "Oh, come on. No one is the least bit curious?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"Yeah! Let's go spy on them!" Kuwabara screamed, standing up with a fist in the air.  
  
"Or . . . we could leave them alone." Sango suggested. "No one spies on Miroku and I when we talk after a fight." Lots of suspicious whistling was heard from everyone but Miroku and Sango.  
  
"Fine." she grumbled.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome sat at the trunk of a tree and sighed. Was Hiei right? She shook her head furiously at the thought.   
  
'No. I just want to help Inuyasha. Besides, I thought Hiei and I were hitting it off . . .' she thought.  
  
"We are." his voice rang. She looked up quickly to see him towering over her sitting down form.  
  
She stood up and suddenly came about one inch taller than him. Before she realized what he was doing, his lips had captured hers. He traced his tongue over her lips, begging for entrance. She slowly parted her lips then suddenly pulled away and slapped him sharply across the face.  
  
"Ow. Bad move, shorty." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Shut up!" Yusuke whispered loudly as he smacked the oaf in the head.  
  
"How could you say I've been waiting around with Inuyasha?" she snapped.  
  
"I was just said that to piss you off. Worked didn't it?" he asked with a cocky smirk. She slapped him again, causing him to place a hand over his sore cheek.  
  
"Stop slapping me, woman!" he shouted angrily. Before he knew what hit him, Kagome had captured his lips with hers.  
  
"Awww. That's so cute!" Miroku nearly exclaimed.  
  
"Hey! He's kissing my woman!" Kouga whispered loudly.  
  
'We're not alone.' Hiei said telepathically.  
  
'I don't care.' she replied in her mind, as she deepened the kiss.  
  
"Well, it seems as though you two don't have a worry in the world." a voice said with a low chuckle.  
  
They immediately pulled apart to see none other than Kagura.  
  
"Quite obvious Brake failed to get the job done." she noted.  
  
"Good observation, bitch." Hiei snarled, his hand on his katana.  
  
"My, my, feisty aren't we?" she asked.  
  
"Why are you here?" Sango shouted.  
  
"Do you even need to ask that? I'm here for the jewel shards and the girl of course." she said, opening her fan and holding it so half of it covered her pale face.  
  
"Not while I'm here." Kouga snarled, baring his fangs.  
  
"You know, this really isn't fair. there's eight of you and only one of little old me. Let's see . . . how about we even it out a little?" she asked with a smirk. She whipped her fan nearly all the way to the ground, causing a scream like sound to be heard. In a moment, dark clouds parted to show what looked like hundreds of demons.  
  
"Dammit." Kagome muttered. She looked around. Sango hadn't brought her weapon and Kurama didn't have any roses. It's not like he slept with them in his hair anyway. Kagome was without her bow as well.  
  
"Wait! Call them back!! I'll go with you!" Kagome shouted. Everyone looked at her in shock as Kagura smirked.  
  
"Very well." she stated, and with a wave of her fan, the demons were gone. "Come with me then. Naraku will be very pleased."   
  
Kagome looked at Hiei hopefully and grasped his hand. He tightened the hold and she pulled away.  
  
"Wait! What the hell are you doing!? Are you friggin' nuts! Don't go with her!" Yusuke screamed.  
  
"I know what I'm doing." she assured them. She gave them all a slightly worried glance before Kagura pulled a feather from her hair and the two left.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" Kouga yelled. Hiei opened his hand, surprised to see their collection of jewel shards.  
  
"What is she planning?" he muttered. He mentally cursed himself. Had they just let the enemy take Kagome? They didn't even try to stop her. It was then that he realized what he began to ponder.  
  
'This is about that stupid hanyou . . . is she going to . . . oh f-'  
  
"We have to go after them! They're gonna kill her!!" Sango screamed frantically.  
  
"We need to get our weapons first. Without them we don't stand a chance." Miroku reminded them.  
  
"THEN HURRY UP AND GET THEM! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING JUST STANDING AROUND!?" Hiei screamed. No one had ever seen the fire apparition so angry. This was very serious. Those without their weapons scrambled back to camp to grab them while the others stood in silence, not wanting to get Hiei any angrier.  
  
Deciding he didn't want to wait for his comrades, Hiei took off without a word.  
  
"HEY! Where the hell are you going? Wait for us!" Yusuke shouted, but Hiei was already long gone.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Super short, yeah, I know but I'm kinda in a hurry. I'm going to Colorado tomorrow so I'm getting chapters out as quickly as I can. I figured this was a good place to stop. Please review, but keep in mind I don't tolerate flames.  
  
Revised 08/01/04 


	13. Bum, Bum, BUM

Relatives  
  
Chapter 13  
  
By gamergal20  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
**_A/N PLEASE READ!!!!:_** Contrary to popular belief, no, I'm not dead. I've been on a very long, unplanned vacation pretty much across the country. Anyway, enough about that.   
  
Sadly, Relatives is nearing it's end. This is the second to last chapter, because a epilogue will be following this one. Look how long this chapter is!! Aren't you people proud of me!!?? Cuz I'm sure as hell proud of myself. This took a good 2 hours from my non-existent life --.   
  
And if you notice later that I slightly revised a few of the chapters, a big thanks to Andy!! Whoo hoo!! I didn't change anything big, it's not like you have to go reread the whole story or anything. Just corrected some minor mistakes that Darkest Melody flamed me about. I'm posting those revised chapters as soon as I post the 13th chapter of Relatives.

We just made things a little easier to read. He helped me out a little with this chapter too. He's a much better writer than me, but unfortunately, he no longer has an account on Anyway . . .  
  
Oh, and a big thanks to all these great people! takes a deep breath  
  
inuknamida, kiara, inugirl20, anime-lavuh, Teen15, alkjfs, all, inudemoness247, Gekidoku no Hitokiri, senko kisei, caelan bernal, Suuki-Aldrea, kitsunefire3, koorimeluver, Myztical Star,  
dreaming blue flames, whitney, Fhero Dark Demon princess, sesshoumarus-1-fan, Gizmo369, Concrete Tenshi, Kurama and Hiei's lovable hime, WaterRose, Shadow Stone, Night-Owl123, valou, blackdragon-of-tears, Punkey-Monkey, SavingGrace, Catrina, Mikako Kazuke, A very happy person, megmul2000, insane miko, Lifeless-Kanna, kireishi-chan, Black Fox 99, Ikhny87, just a tomboy, Classy Raven, Anime-Dork, Raven, baka-chibi-puffs, UltaAnimeFanGurl2004, Kanna Fan, silverkitsunekagome, inuyuyurrk, Reiko, AbsentAngel, Hiei-and-Amy, angelkitty77, and Kiryuu-500.  
  
And finally, a big 'fuck-you' to my only _**non**_-anonymous flamer: Darkest Melody!   
  
And now, on with the story!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Though Hiei was certainly not good when it came to scents as Kurama was, the awful smell of two person's decaying flesh was extremely evident. They without a doubt belonged to Inuyasha and Kikyo, the only two living dead people he knew of. If their stench was getting stronger, he was getting closer to them. And if he was getting closer to them, he was surely getting closer to Kagome.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking?" he found himself saying. Though, deep within him, he knew _EXACTLY_ what she was thinking. She believed she could save Inuyasha and Kikyo.   
  
And she knew she would die in the process, hence, giving Hiei the jewel shards. He slowed down for a brief moment and if possible, clenched the jewel shard even further in his fist, as if convincing himself it was actually there. Indeed it was, and he once again realized that Kagome was in the hands of the enemy and in serious danger.  
  
"Stupid ningen. Hardly worth the trouble."  
  
Although every fiber of his being was disagreeing with that last statement, he was still trying to convince himself that she WAS NOT worth it. The girl had caused him so much trouble, so much grief, so many unfamiliar feelings. It was truly frightening.  
  
He knew whatever he felt for her, the feeling was most certainly mutual and Kagome knew it.  
  
So why the hell was she doing this?  
  
Why was she causing him so much pain?  
  
Inuyasha and Kikyo were already dead, fully prepared to go to Hell even. Yet Hiei stood, a living, breathing person and still she chose to do something stupid, something she COULDN'T accomplish.  
  
At least, not without his help.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"This is truly unbelievable. YOU, the annoying miko that has been my enemy for the last two years, is willing to strike a deal with ME?" Naraku asked. Noting her stiff expression, the demon began to chuckle evilly before it turned into a solid laugh.  
  
"I will give you the jewel shards in exchange for having Kikyo and Inuyasha brought back to life by your _FRIEND_ Sakura." she explained. Naraku chuckled. She had figured out that Sakura was one of Naraku's incarnations.  
  
She held out her hand and in it, was a nearly completed shard of the jewel. It, however, was completely fake. Kaede had assisted her in making it and concealing it with miko powers. Hopefully, Naraku would see past it. It would only be a matter of time though before he knew.  
  
Naraku snatched the jewel from her hand and began laughing insanely once again.  
  
"This really is truly entertaining," he began. "But, a deal's a deal. Consider Inuyasha and Kikyo as good as alive."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha sat on the floor, his back against the wall and his mouth turned into his infamous scowl. His eyes were closed in concentration as he listened to every word spoken in the room next to him.   
  
Kagome had just given the jewel to Naraku in exchange for his and Kikyo's life.  
  
"She won't live, Inuyasha," a voice said. The hanyou didn't bother to look up.  
  
"Kagome's doing this for us. I'm not giving up on her. I won't let her die."  
  
Kikyo's mouth turned into an all too familiar frown as she stared down at the half-demon.  
  
"You're being foolish. If she brings me back, she will surely die anyway. Two people can not live off the same soul. It's impossible," she paused and sat in front of him. "She lives in a different time does she not?"  
  
"How the hell do you know that?"  
  
"Inuyasha, I've seen her climb from that well. And I've heard you and your friends talk of a different era."  
  
"Where is this going?" Inuyasha snapped.  
  
"If Naraku holds up his side of the deal," she began. "She may be able to get to her era before she dies."  
  
Inuyasha stood up abruptly and began sniffing the air.  
  
"That shrimp is coming. Fast."   
  
"Don't you sense something peculiar, Inuyasha?" she asked. He looked at her quizzically until she finally spoke.  
  
"He has the remaining jewel shards. Kagome's fooling Naraku."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Naraku glanced at the young miko once more before moving to the sliding screen door, opening it, then shutting it again. Kagome immediately let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. She wasn't dead . . . yet. It was a bit of a relief.   
  
_Stupid ningen. What the hell do you think you're doing?_ a voice shouted in her head. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who that was.  
  
Hiei. Kagome could sense him now. He was very close by, the jewel shards in his possession, as expected.  
  
_Are you hurt?_ his voice rang again.  
  
_No, I'm fine._ she nearly snapped. She wasn't entirely sure why she was angry, but she sort of assumed it was because she expected to die here. He wasn't supposed to come.   
  
_Do you realize-_ Kagome closed the mind link. She was NOT in the mood for his lectures or his rude remarks. She wanted to make sure things went somewhat smoothly, that Naraku remained fooled at least until Sakura brought back Inuyasha and Kikyo. She figured that they would all know what to do when they were finally under the pressure.  
  
The only thing that could possibly go wrong right now was that Naraku attempted to make his wish on the fake jewel.  
  
At that point he _MIGHT_ figure it out. And that would not be pretty.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hiei could see the castle now, it was in plain view. He was beyond the heavy mist and fog and was now gazing at the wooden mansion, partly in disgust, partly with anger, and lastly with excitement. Sure, Kagome would be back with them. The downside would be . . . well, everything else. There was so much that could go wrong yet he was fully prepared to storm in there, ready to slice off heads or thrust his katana into someone's jugular. The idea seemed quite enjoyable.  
  
He began walking slowly and readily to the door when he stopped and looked from his right to left. It seemed that every time he blinked, demon bodies, demon blood were there and then gone again. He looked again.  
  
Humans too.   
  
What the hell was going on?  
  
He thought back to when Kouga had rescued Kagome and brought her back to them.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_"This can't be all her blood." Miroku stated.  
  
"It's not." Kouga replied simply, not taking his eyes off Kagome._  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kouga had explained that there were bodies of demons, everywhere. He mentioned nothing of humans . . . Was this some kind of massacre? He truly didn't understand. Everything was so confusing it was making the world spin.  
  
"HIEI!" someone shouted. Hiei groaned and closed his eyes tightly.   
  
'Oh, god, not him,' he thought to himself.   
  
The loud and annoying voice clearly belonged to none other than the great Kazuma Kuwabara, accompanied by the rest of the group.  
  
"I have no time for your idiotic remarks." Hiei snapped. Kuwabara backed up a step.  
  
"We're here to help KAGOME out, this has nothing to do with you," Yusuke said just as angrily as Hiei. "Now, what's going on?"  
  
"No time," was all Hiei said before heading for the door again. No one said anything else to him as he pushed the door open and put his hand on the hilt of his katana.

Better safe than sorry.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He didn't bother to look any direction than ahead of him, where his senses were telling him Kagome was. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that the rest of the group was behind him, and just as irritable and worried as he was.  
  
The corridor was ridiculously dark, nearly completely black.  
  
"That demon that saved Sesshomaru is here," Kurama said suddenly. Hiei was aware of that. Her name is Sakura as he recalled.

He could only assume that Kagome's ridiculous plan was going smoothly.

For now.  
  
He wondered though . . . how had Kagome fooled Naraku? Surely he wasn't completely stupid and wouldn't fall for something like 'Hey, asshole, my boyfriend's gonna kick the shit out of you unless you do as I say' or anything like that. It had to have been something much more clever, more thought out . . . something he had been COMPLETELY unaware of.  
  
"What's that?" Kuwabara asked, beginning to walk toward a glowing door.  
  
"Don't touch it, moron!" Yusuke yelled.   
  
Too late.  
  
"OW! DAMN!!" Kuwabara screamed at the top of his lungs. The glowing door had caused him to be thrown backward into the wall when he touched it.  
  
"There's no way no one heard that." Miroku decided.  
  
"Kagome's in there." Hiei informed them.  
  
"Right you are." a deep voice said gruffly.   
  
"Naraku. What have you done to Kagome?" Yusuke demanded.   
  
The hanyou chuckled.  
  
"Just tortured her into giving me this." he explained, holding up a complete Sacred Jewel.   
  
Hiei was stunned. He had most of the jewel shards. Where did that come from?  
  
Then it hit him.  
  
Kagome. She must have done something. Something very stupid that she was going to pay dearly for as soon as he found out.  
  
"You bastard!" Sango yelled, grasping her boomerang.  
  
It was obvious no one knew about Kagome's trick.  
  
"Now, do you want to see something extraordinary? The real power of the Jewel of Four Souls!" Naraku shouted. He had expected something to happen, obviously. But the room was enveloped in a deep silence, until a loud poof was heard, and the only real jewel shards from Naraku's collection, fell to the ground as Naraku fell backwards, unconscious or dead for all they knew.   
  
Six jewel shards were glowing on the floor. All that was needed to complete the jewel.  
  
"Well, that was easy." Yusuke exclaimed.  
  
"Shut up. If you think Naraku's dead after a little explosion like that, you're an idiot." Hiei snapped as he picked up the remaining jewel shards and attached them to the ones already in his hand.

"Hiei's right. There's no way he'd die that easily. My guess is that Kagome put some kind of ward on it to hold off Naraku." she paused while her eyes once again drifted to the unconscious Hanyou on the floor. "You guys go after Kagome. Miroku, Kirara and I will hold off Naraku." Sango explained.

The group nodded while Miroku seemed quite flattered that Sango had agreed to be alone with him. It was _HER _idea even. Albeit he knew he really shouldn't be thinking this way in an extreme situation.

Finally, Kurama spoke up. He seemed like he was trying to find a way to deal with the door.  
  
"We need to break down that door." Kurama said, motioning to the door that continued to glow eerily. Shouting could be heard from inside the room, which only seemed to make everyone more worried.  
  
"Move." Hiei snapped, approaching the door. He hovered his hand over the glowing light and snarled. Naraku had obviously tampered with it to prevent them from getting in. And keep Kagome from getting out. Grudgingly, he pulled off the bandages that covered his third eye and focused on the door. It was at this time he was very grateful that he had mastered the 'Dragon of the Darkness Flame' technique.

"I would advise you all to get back." he stated. They all did.

He figured that if he concentrated hard enough on the door, Kagome wouldn't be hurt. Well, worse than she already was, anyway.

When he used the technique, the entire room was blacker than it already was and the only thing he could see was his target. In this strange case, it was a door.

Before he even realized what he was doing, he had done what he had planned to do, and not only was the door gone, but it seemed that the entire wall had turned to a pile of dust. HE looked forward and found Inuyasha shaking a motionless Kagome. Kikyo was standing nearby, a pitying look on her face.   
  
One thing was evident though.  
  
Kagome wasn't moving.  
  
"Wake up, Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, shaking the girl almost violently. She didn't seem to be hurt, the only thing that mentioned any traumas were the bruises on her face from Naraku.  
  
Her skin was deathly pale though, and she didn't appear to be breathing.   
  
Hiei's breath caught and he again grasped the completed jewel. He realized what had happened.  
  
"You're alive, aren't you?" Yusuke asked Kikyo and Inuyasha. Kikyo nodded solemnly.  
  
"She was foolish. She knew very well that she would not live if I were brought back. Kagome has no soul. She's dead."  
  
Inuyasha stopped shaking Kagome and sighed.  
  
"Can anyone wish on the jewel?" Hiei asked suddenly. Kikyo nodded again.   
  
Hiei approached the fallen girl and took her in his arms.  
  
"We need to go back to our time. It's the only way."  
  
"What about Naraku?" Kuwabara asked.

"I'll take care of him." Inuyasha replied and watched as the group left, realizing that he would never see them again.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hiei laid her down on the ground in front of her house and held up the jewel.  
  
"What do I do?" he asked no one in particular.  
  
"Just say your wish." the Yokou part of Kurama informed him. It occurred to all of them that it was definitely a possibility he was around during that time.  
  
"Fine. I wish for Kagome to be alive again." he said distinctly. In mere seconds, it seemed as though something had gone into Kagome. Like a bright light, or something similar.  
  
"She's breathing." Yusuke said with a sigh of relief. "She nearly made me piss my pants."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Woohoo!! I got it done!! ALRIGHT! THIS IS NOT THE END! THERE WILL BE ONE MORE CHAPTER. SORT OF AN AFTERMATH TYPE THING. IT WILL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING, CUZ I'M SURE ALL OF YOU ARE SITTING THERE THINKING . . WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?? BUT IT WILL ALL BE EXPLAINED IN GREAT DETAIL IN THE NEXT AND FINAL CHAPTER OF RELATIVES.   
  
NO FLAMES PLEASE!!!


	14. Reunion and Explanations FINAL CHAPTER

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu or Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 14: Reunion and Explanations**

**(Final Chapter)**

Tokyo Hospital: 'Land of Blood and Wheelchair Races' is what Yusuke had dubbed it. He had been there far too many times to count and every time he was there, it was on account of someone he was very close to. This time was definitely no exception.

Kagome was fine now, physically at least, but the doctors had diagnosed her with extreme exhaustion and had admitted her for the night for observation. Shows what they knew. But then again, human doctors probably wouldn't recognize when someone had recently had their soul torn from their body, so he could cut them some slack.

Yusuke looked up when Hiei had entered the room, absentmindedly dusting off his dark clothing. He had been taking care of the person who had called the police on them; the one who had ran through the Higurashi's neighborhood screaming that four ugly men had just raped and killed the love of his life. . . . damn that Hojo.

"Where is he?" Kurama asked in a light voice. Hiei grunted.

"Taken care of," the other demon replied. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, somehow instantly asleep.

Kurama glanced out the window and began chuckling lightly. Yusuke stared at him questioningly.

"Hojo is not dead, I assure you," Kurama explained, covering his mouth as his chuckles became louder and much more distinct.

So, Yusuke stood up and went to the window. And there, hanging from the hospital flagpole, was a dangling and frantic looking Hojo.

It was a hilarious sight indeed and lightened everyone's spirits.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome didn't remember much since she entered present times, but here she was now, lying in a hospital bed with monitors and machines beeping on either side of her. She sat up quickly, but Kagome suddenly noticed her disheveled looking mother, who gently pushed her shoulders back to get her to lie down.

"Kagome, dear! You lie right back down! You're in no condition to be moving right now," the woman scolded. Kagome did as she was told without any objection.

"What am I doing here?" Kagome asked her. She felt perfectly fine, albeit a little shaken after their latest ordeal.

"You collapsed in the yard, Kagome. Luckily, Hojo was out there and called an ambulance," Mrs. Higurashi informed her. Kagome inwardly cringed.

_'That is definitely not good,'_ she thought to herself.

"Try and get some rest, dear. The doctors have given you some medication and they're positive you'll be as good in a few days."

Kagome nodded again and turned on her side before nodding off once more.

Mrs. Higurashi gasped when she realized that she had temporarily forgotten about all the people in the waiting room, waiting for Kagome. With one last glance at the sleeping girl, she exited the room and headed to the waiting area.

She was slightly surprised by the sight. Souta was winning a wheelchair race against Kuwabara, Hiei was asleep, _standing up,_ I might add, Kurama and Grandpa were jovially discussing demons and myths, and lastly, Yusuke was asleep in a chair, mouth open, and clearly drooling.

Mrs. Higurashi couldn't help but laugh at the sight. This alerted everyone that she was in the room.

"Mom! How's Kagome?" Souta yelled, hopping down from the wheelchair and running to his mother. She smiled.

"She's doing much better. But it's really late. You need to go home and get some sleep," the woman stated.

"But Kagome-"

"You'll see her tomorrow, I promise."

Souta nodded solemnly as Mrs. Higurashi looked to the rest of the group.

"You should all go home too. It's been a long day."

Most agreed, but Hiei promptly ignored the talking woman, having every intention of staying in the hospital with Kagome.

So one by one, the visitors left the waiting area after bidding farewell and the only ones that remained were Mrs. Higurashi, a still asleep Yusuke, and a newly awakened Hiei.

"Hiei? Aren't you leaving as well?" she asked in a surprised tone. It was clear that she had no idea about Kagome and Hiei's relationship.

"No," he stated clearly, causing Mrs. Higurashi to shrug.

"Suit yourself. If you want to visit Kagome though, she's in room B147."

"Hn."

Mrs. Higurashi didn't seem the least bit phased by his lack of words but instead smiled and headed back to Kagome's room.

Hiei turned his attention back to Yusuke and his eyes wandered to the communication device sticking out of his breast pocket.

_'Finally time to get some damn answers,'_ Hiei thought to himself. He retrieved the communication mirror from Yusuke with ease and leaned against the window.

As soon as he opened the mirror, Koenma's toddler face appeared and he looked pretty angry.

"Hiei! Do you have any idea what time it is?" the ruler yelled. Hiei's expression didn't change in the least.

"I really don't give a shit. You have answers, I want them, and I want them _now_," the fire apparition growled.

"No, not now. I'm tired, we'll wait till tomorrow," Koenma explained with a yawn. And without another word, Koenma closed to link.

Supremely pissed off, Hiei closed his mirror as well and threw it into Yusuke's lap. Again, he leaned against the wall and began pondering. He _really _wanted to see Kagome. But she was probably asleep; not to mention the fact that her mother was in there. It was an all-around bad idea. So, tomorrow. He'd find every damn detail about what happened in the Feudal Era, and if not from Kagome, Koenma would most likely be happy to oblige after a few threats.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Koenma awoke from his night's rest earlier than usual, as he was having some very important visitors.

In fact, it seemed that his early awakening was completely pointless as his appointments were nearly an hour late. They would meet in his office, discuss things, and then they would send for Kagome and the gang for a happy and long awaited reunion.

As he began to lose his patience, there was a short, loud knock on his door.

"Come in!" he yelled irritably, his pacifier flying out of his mouth in the process. Embarrassed, he shoved it back into his nearly toothless mouth before his guests saw.

The door opened and in walked five people, all of them at least part demon. Two of them had long white hair, two of the women had long black hair, and the other woman was unbearably familiar-- his secretary Sakura, who happened to be in on the scheme the entire time.

"Here they are, sir, just as you requested," Sakura said, bowing slightly to her boss.

"Yes, only they're very late. Thank you, Sakura. As usual, your help is _greatly _appreciated," the toddler stated sarcastically.

Looking particularly pissed off, the woman gave him a nasty look before leaving the room and slamming the door behind her. Everyone in the room besides Koenma, who was used to it flinched.

"Charming, isn't she?" Koenma asked and received no reply. Clearing his throat, he continued. "Anyway, everything went smoothly after Kagome and the detectives returned to present time."

Inuyasha and a half-demon Rin gave a sigh of relief.

"Who knew that Kagome's coming to the feudal era could cause such a huge change in things," Rin commented, taking a seat by the door. Koenma nodded.

"At least everything and everyone is fine now. In fact, Kagome will probably be by later today. I imagine you all want to see her."

"Indeed. But I have far better things to do than sit and wait here for her. Will she arrive soon?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, yes, don't get your panties in a bunch. I'll send for her now, okay?" the ruler spat. "BOTAN!" Every demon in the room had to protect their ears from the toddler's shriek.

Almost immediately after he called for her, Botan entered the room, out of breath.

"Yes, Koenma, sir?" she asked, grasping her knee-caps and gasping for air.

"Send for the Spirit Detectives and Kagome Higurashi immediately."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Kagome awoke again, light was pouring in from the uncovered windows. In front of it, her mother was asleep in what looked like an uncomfortable position in the sofa in front of it.

But she knew that someone else was there as well.

"Hiei?" she whispered. She received a 'hn' in response and Hiei sat down at the foot of her bed.

" . . . How did it turn out?" she asked.

"I don't know. But you, you nearly got yourself killed. You're in a ningen hospital. That has to be _some_ indication."

Kagome remained silent

"The Shikon Jewel is no more. You will no longer be able to visit the Feudal Era," he explained. It was for the best.

Kagome remained silent. There was a strong possibility that she would never see her friends again.

In the middle of their irritating silence, Yusuke walked in, desperately trying to flatten down his messy black hair.

"We gotta go. The toddler wants to see us," the Spirit Detective explained. Kagome hopped from her bed, gathered up her normal clothes and made a mad dash from the bathroom, but on the way, her cousin's voice stopped her.

"You sure you're okay, Kagome?" Yusuke asked. She nodded and smiled.

"And I'll even feel ten times better once I know how Inuyasha and the others are doing. I need to speak to Koenma."

Minutes later, Kagome came back out, looking as innocent and beautiful as she ever did. So, placing a soft kiss on her mother's forehead, the three of them set off.

When they arrived in Spirit World, Kurama and Kuwabara were already there outside of Koenma's office. Kuwabara seemed positively giddy when their other three companions arrived.

"YES! We can go inside now, we can go inside now," Kuwabara began chanting unmercifully. Kurama sweatdropped and felt the need to explain.

"Koenma and Botan refused to let us enter until you arrive, Kagome. But we have heard an awful lot of arguing in there," Kurama said with a small smile.

'He knows something,' Kagome mentally decided.

"Well, okay, then. What the hell are we waiting for? That dumbass toddler owes us a fucking explanation!" Yusuke yelled, shaking his fist into the air for effect.

"Yusuke! Language!" Kagome scolded. Rolling his eyes at his goody-goody cousin, Yusuke pushed the double doors open to reveal a very familiar group.

"Inuyasha? And everyone else as well?" Kagome murmured, her eyes watering with disbelief.

There he was, looking exactly the same as he had 500 years previous with the exception of a half-demon Kikyo at his side, who merely nodded at her.

Thrilled to see one of her best friends alive, Kagome threw herself into Inuyasha's arms for a long-awaited hug.

Kurama's attention was amusingly focused on Hiei, who's jealous glare was focused on Inuyasha while the fire-apparition let out a long, angry growl.

After Kagome and Inuyasha's FRIENDLY hug ended, the teenage demon's attention was focused on Kikyo.

"So, it paid off after all," Kagome said with a grin, pulling Kikyo into a hug. The miko looked rather startled at the sudden affection, and reluctantly patted Kagome on the back.

"And for that, Kagome, I am eternally grateful," her soft voice said, so only she could hear.

Kagome also noticed Sesshomaru and a very grown up and demon looking Rin standing a few feet away. She shared a short moment with them as well, happy that everything had turned out exactly as she had planned.

"Hello, Kagome, Spirit Detectives," Koenma began before his gaze lingered on Hiei. He remembered the late night call from the demon and his eyes narrowed. "Dumbass."

Hiei's eyes narrowed as well, mentally sending the ruler a message for him to 'say it again', as he had put it. Wisely, Koenma chose not to.

He cleared his throat and continued. "Well, Kagome. Your travels were causing a lot more trouble than originally thought. So we had to send a reinforcement to set things right. But, she's a bitch, and I really don't feel like dealing with her right now, but I'm sure you'll recognize her name. Sakura."

Kagome's, as well as the other spirit detective's, eyes widened. "What! I'm confused! I thought Sakura was working for Naraku!" she yelled, her confidence boiling down to nearly nothing.

Koenma smiled. "That's what Naraku thought as well. But, obviously, that was not the case.

"We had some recorded documents about how everything turned out had you not traveled to the Feudal Era at all and we were able to turn everything in the right direction. Had Sakura not traveled to the Feudal Era as well, the present time would be in complete devastation. So, Sakura traveled there and was able to set mostly everything right, depite a few minor bumps in the road." The toddler's glare traveled to Kikyo, who looked away blushing.

"There were a few deaths that were not meant to occur, so Sakura's demonic power came into play. I'm sorry to say, that you, Kagome, were a pawn in this complicated game."

"Bummer," Kuwabara said rather loudly from the other side of the room.

"Indeed," Kurama whispered in response, trying to soak all of the information in. But then a question struck him. "Brake-"

"Had nothing to do with this. He was merely another of Naraku's minions," Koenma explained.

You could cut the tension in the room with a knife. It had turned from a happy reunion to a hard-to-believe explanation. Kagome was the first to speak, and her words were not what was expected.

"I think I'm gonna puke."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She felt a lot better now, and since she thought about it, Kagome realized that everything turned out for the best. The only thing she regretted was never being able to see Sango and Miroku again. But in her heart, she knew that they lived long and happy lives, probably together.

And in her hand, was a business card with some unbelievable words on it: it was the company of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru in the demon world where they, apparently, were very upperclass in their species.

She laughed a little to herself. Had she really just thought 'their species'? Kagome couldn't say very much herself regarding that, considering she was a demon now as well; as easy as it was to forget.

She set the card down on the table and felt a draft blowing on her hair. Kagome figured she had left the window open, but it had in fact, been Hiei entering the room to sit next to her.

Before she could say a word, his lips were on hers in a passionate lock. His hands embraced her tightly, and his actions spoke louder than any words could. It had been far too long.

Kagome returned the kiss immediately and ran one hand through his black hair as the other became strung across his shoulder. There were only two words going through her mind at that moment: Pure Bliss.

Hiei's hand had just began to slide up Kagome's blouse when her bedroom door had been opened and her shocked mother stood there with her small hand over her mouth.

The two quickly broke apart and Kagome absentmindedly wiped her lips with her index finger.

"Hello, mother," she said with a small smile. Her mother chuckled slightly and winked at a dumbfounded Hiei before she closed the door quietly behind her and she retreated downstairs to the kitchen.

Kagome smiled at Hiei and sat down on her bed.

"Aren't you happy everything's overwith?" she asked as Hiei began kissing her neck softly. She shivered in response. But it wasn't a bad shiver by any means.

"Hn . . ." he muttered against her. "Your . . mother . . doesn't . . seem . . to be . . . too bad," he said while still kissing her. He had to pull away a few time to finish the sentence, however.

She continued smiling.

"Yes . . . she's great," Kagome replied. She suddenly stood up, and left a disappointed Hiei still sitting on her bed. "I never thanked Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama for all their help, Hiei."

Hiei scoffed at the names of his comrades. "Do you need to?"

She nodded. "Their downstairs. I'll talk to them and perhaps we'll go out for a coffee . . ." Hiei didn't seem too thrilled. "Pizza . . ." she tried again. Then she remembered. She knew his weakness. "Ice cream."

The corner of his lips twitched just the slightest bit and Kagome knew she had hit the mark. "Great! I'll go ask them. Why don't you come down too?"

Wordlessly, Hiei followed Kagome down the steps. He however, refused to put the certain bounce in his step that his 'girlfriend' had aquired.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Not half an hour later, the gang was sitting in an ice cream parlor a couple of blocks away from the Higurashi Shrine. Hiei sat next to Kagome, Yusuke across from her, while Kuwabara and Kurama sat on either side.

"It's nice to be home again, huh?" Kuwabara began, seeming to start a semi-intelligent conversation. Everyone was impressed.

"It's great! I missed my bed sooo much. And Buyo, and Mama, and Grandpa . . ." she continued on when Yusuke spit out his milkshake onto the table and pointed to Kagome.

"Eww, Urameshi," Kuwabara grumbled, not touching his ice cream now.

"What the hell is on your goddamn neck?" he screamed, still pointing. Kurama seemed appalled at his language while Kagome played innocent.

"What?"

"That's a . . . holy shit!" his murderous gaze shifted over to Hiei, who couldn't keep the smirk from his lips.

"You gave my baby cousin a hickey!" Yusuke screamed louder than Kagome could ever think possible. He was causing a scene, and now people were looking.

"What of it, 'Oh Great Spirit Detective'?" Hiei mocked, putting a possessive arm around Kagome's waist, just to piss him off. And oh, did it.

"Bastard!" Yusuke launched himself across the table and tackled the fire apparition to the ground.

Beside the fighting pair, Kagome just continued sipping on her chocolate-marshmallow milkshake.

'Oh, how it's great to be home,' she thought to herself.

THE END

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: There ya go, a freakin' long chapter that took me a really freakin' long time to write! 10 pages! 3013 words, longest chapter ever. I hope the ending was okay. This story was KILLING me. And I swear, if I received one more anonymous flame, I was gonna start tracking them down . . . (insert evil laugh). Okay, not really, but they were still annoying. Anyway, just to clear things up, no sequel, and definitely no more Hiei/Kagome stories for me. Too damn hard to write, and it's hard as hell to keep them in character.**

**Anyway, as I am writing this author's note, I have 196 reviews. GASP. Holy shit. Didn't by any means expect that many. So thanks for those, and thanks ahead of time reviewers! You kept me going!**

**And lastly, though I won't be writing any more Kagome/Hiei fics, I'm working up a plot for a Yusuke/Kagome and it may be rather interesting . . . anyhow stay tuned everyone!**

**Gamergal20**


End file.
